Infinite Battles
by Shadow1001
Summary: Cheated and heartbroken, Ash Ketchum leaves his home after becoming champion. 10 years later he is found and is called upon to enter the Championship Tournament for the title of Pokemon Master. Reunited with his friends and the one who broke his heart, will Ash forgive May and win? Warning! This story has Contestshipping but this is an Advanceshipping story!
1. Heartbreak to Separation

**Alright, first I would like to tell you that this story has Contestshpping. *Puke* But it is the first story out of two or three so there WILL be Advanceshipping. And also this was written a couple months ago so the grammar may be bad but no too bad. I was inspired by many fanfics for this one and this was a test for how Ash would be if May betrayed him and stuff like that. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_In the Kanto Region..._

"Team Rocket! Give me back Pikachu!" Shouted a 16 year, old raven-haired boy. "Or else you're going to regret it...again!"

"Never twerp! And this time we got something that's going to knock you right out!" Shouted back an unknown age, purple haired woman. She and the other rocket members stopped.

"What are you doing Jessie? We should run!" Said a mid-twenties year old blue-haired man.

"James, Meowth, watch this." Jessie pulled out a gun.

"JESSIE!? Why do you have a gun!?" Asked James.

"I'm fucking sick of always losing to the twerp so I bought a gun. If he surrenders I won't kill him and we can keep him captive! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"James, I tink dat gun got to her head..." said a talking Meowth.

"We never did anything this extreme before..."

"I found you Team Rocket!"

"He found us!" Shouted James.

"Perfect." Said Jessie calmly. She then walked outside there little hideout which was a cabin and saw the twerp standing at the door, furious.

"Hold it twerp!" Jessie pulled out the gun. "Surrender and I won't kill you." Jessie said with a grin none of the rocket members have seen. Ash's eyes widened when he saw the gun. He quickly put his hand up in the air.

"Smart choice. Smartest choice you've ever made." Jessie lowered the gun, and stopped at his leg. She fired. Ash screamed in pain and she fired a few more times. "This gun is really the best thing that happened to Team Rocket."

James and Meowth were watching with wide eyes as they looked at the laughing Jessie and the twerp who was clutching his bloody leg. Jessie then knocked him out and tied him up.

"There. We have the twerp that has been a thorn in our side for too long. The boss is going to be thrilled! And we even have Pikachu!"

"Yay...Promotion!" James said un-enthusiastically, still shocked at what happened.

Ash woke up at midnight. He saw that he was tied up, but his legs weren't. He tried to stand but failed to the pain in his left leg. He then saw something move towards him. He saw Meowth. Fully awake and his claws ready.

_'Is this the end?'_

Ash decided to look Meowth straight in the eyes and Meowth charged towards him. Ash was ready to feel the pain but only felt a slight scratch. He looked down and saw the ropes have been cut. He looked at Meowth who already knew what he was going to ask.

"Listen twerp. I don't know what happened to Jessie but she never did something like this before so I'm letting you and Pikachu go because I'm also leaving Team Rocket."

"But Meowth, why are you helping me?"

"Because I'm leaving Team Rocket to the side of good! And I wanted to ask you a favor..."

"Alright..."

Meowth left then came back with an object in his hands. Ash recognized it as the gun Jessie used. "Destroy this gun. Completely so it will never be used again!"

Ash looked at the cat that had tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry Meowth. I need you to bring Pikachu and my Pokemon here. I can't stand on my own."

"Okii dokie twerp!" Meowth left and brought Ash's Pokemon to him.

"Thanks Meowth. I choose you Sceptile!"

"Sceptiillle!" Said the green lizard that appeared from the red and white sphere who instantly went into battle stance when he saw Meowth.

"Hold on Sceptile, Meowth is helping us escape and I need you to help me up. I can't walk."

Sceptile looked at Meowth then at his master and nodded. Sceptile helped Ash up and the four (Ash, Meowth, Sceptile and Pikachu) headed out of the hideout. When they were far enough away from it, Ash released Infernape, who growled at Meowth but Ash calmed him down.

"Meowth put the gun on the ground," which Meowth did. "Alright, Infernape, give that gun your best flamethrower...Or a good flamethrower!"

Infernape did just that completely destroying the gun where there was no remains of it. Meowth felt relieved, Jessie would (hopefully) be back to normal.

"So Meowth...why did you quit Team Rocket?"

"Huh? Oh yeah...you see, while chasing Pikachu for so long from Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Battle Frontier, Sinnoh, Unova, Decolora Islands, and Kalos you twerps were saying that I can do much more with my life and I then found Team Rocket boring. Chasing after Pikachu so much. I mean, how on earth can we steal the Kalos League Champions Pokemon anyway? Anyways, I decided that it was time to quit, and after seeing today, I now really do want to quit."

"So...what are you going to do now then?"

Meowth sighed. "I don't know twerp-I mean Ash, I don't know..."

"I-I know this seems completely absurd Meowth but, what do you think of traveling with me? In 10 years there's going to be a Champion Tournament and a new friend won't hurt," Ash said with a smile.

"Y-you would take me as your Pokemon, as a friend after all I've done to you and Pikachu!?"

"Yeah, after all, you're really a kind Pokemon at heart. You wouldn't even think of hurting anyone as badly as Jessie hurt me."

"You mean that?" Meowth asked, tears in his eyes.

Ash just smiled. "Yep. I only have Pikachu, Sceptile and Infernape on me right now so...how about it? I'll train you to be the toughest Meowth in the world. And I- no all of my Pokemon will be your friends!"

"I accept Ash!"

Ash smiled even more. "Alright! Welcome to the team Meowth!" Ash tossed a Pokeball in the air which Meowth jumped too and then became Ash's Pokemon. Ash turned to Pikachu, Sceptile and Infernape.

"Guys, we have a new friend!"

2 Days later

Ash was finally back in Pallet Town. With Pikachu on his right shoulder and Meowth on his left. Meowth hated Pokeballs just like Pikachu so he also rode on Ash's shoulder.

"Well Meowth, we'll be seeing everyone soon...It's too bad they didn't come to see me win the Kalos league but mom said that everyone is going to be there!"

"I'm kinda nervous boss. What if they don't accept me?"

"Don't worry Meowth. You're my friend and you've now joined us so they will accept you!" Ash said and Pikachu went to Ash's other shoulder to comfort Meowth.

"Thanks Boss, thanks Pikachu. I don't know what I would've done if I didn't meet you two..._sniff"_ Ash and Pikachu just smiled to each other than Meowth.

They were at Ash's house and the three could hear shouting and laughter on the other side. Ash then entered the house and his mouth dropped and his eyes widened, as well as Pikachu.

"What...the...hell...happened..."

The people in the house were Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Tracey and Gary. All close friends of his. Ash didn't have any travelling companions in Kalos. He traveled on his own there. Everyone in the house looked fine. The house on the other hand...not so much. All of his companions favourite Pokemon were out. Geodude, Marill, Glaceon, Grovyle, Piplup, Axew, Azumarill and Umbreon. The house was a mess. Pillows torn, glass cups broke. One of his moms favourite vases were broken, it was like a tornado hit his home.

The guests on the other hand stared at Ash then looked around and saw the place was trashed.

"Hi Ash, so how was Kalos?" Asked the blunette Dawn.

"..."

"Ash?"

"DON'T 'HI ASH' ME! WHAT'S MOM GOING TO THINK IF SHE FINDS OUT WHAT YOU DID TO HER HOME! SHE AND MIMEY ARE GOING TO BE FURIOUS! THEY WILL KILL ME, ONLY ME! LITERALLY! YOU HAVE BETTER NOT HAVE TRASHED HER ROOM OR ELSE YOU ALL ARE GOING TO GET IT!"

Everyone was in utter silence.

"D-don't worry Ash, we didn't do anything to your mom's room or yours..." said May.

Everyone then saw the Pokemon on the ground look away.

"Oh no..." said Ash who rushed upstairs.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!"

Hours later...

"I think we're done cleaning..." said the doctor, Brock.

"I've never seen Ash this angry before..." said a Pokemon connoisseur who arrived after Ash's rant. His name was Cilan and his Pokemon was Pansage.

Later Ash finally came down with Pikachu and Meowth on his shoulders, and for the first time the group noticed Meowth.

"Okay," said Ash who took a deep breath. "Let's forget this ever happened and just sit down."

They all sat down in the living room.

"So Ash, finally claimed victory eh? How long has it been? 6 years?" Said Brock.

"Yep! But let me tell you, fan girls are crazy! How did you ever deal with them Gary?"

"What can I say? I know how to handle woman," replied Gary, earning a few glares from the girls. Meowth was tempted to say something but didn't. Ash told him not to talk until they were asked the question that would bring it up.

"What about you Max? You started your journey while I was in Unova, how'd you do in the Hoenn league?"

"I did awesome!" Shouted Max.

"Oh please, you only made it into the Top 16." Said May, making Max depressed.

"Don't worry Max, that's awesome! The Top 16 is nothing to be ashamed of! I would be proud if I were you! Just keep practicing and you'll be champion in no time!"

"Thanks Ash!"

"So Dawn, how'd you do in the Johto Grand festival?"

"I made it into the finals again..." Dawn said, glumly.

"Jeez, why is everyone so depressed of their awesome places? You and your Pokemon worked really hard! Keep practicing and you'll win in no time!"

"I do keep practicing Ketchum! I have been practicing for 2 years! And I didn't win, unlike her!" Dawn shouted, then pointed to May.

"Oh yeah, Congratulations May! I was going to cheer for you but the Kalos League was starting on the same day so sorry about that," Ash said, rubbing the back of his neck. May smiled, although she was a bit surprised since she never wanted to go see Ash in Kalos because she thought he forgot her.

"It's alright Ash, but to think, both of us achieving our dreams at the same time!" Said May.

"Yeah I know! How you doing becoming the best Pokemon doctor Brock?"

"I'm getting there slowly but surely Ash," said Brock.

"You'll reach your dream soon Brock, don't worry! So how are you doing on your dreams Iris? Cilan?"

"I think I'm almost there Ash," said Cilan.

"I'm not even close to becoming a Dragon Master. My Gible is a pain," said Iris.

"You have a Gible!? Awesome! Then there's someone I'd like you to meet!"

"WHEN WILL I GET TO TALK!?"

Everyone looked at the Meowth on Ash's shoulder.

"Sorry Meowth. Well everyone, you know Meowth and he knows you."

"Ash, why do you have Meowth with you?" Asked Tracey.

"He's done with Team Rocket and is now on my team!"

Everyone looked at Ash and Meowth with disbelief.

"Come one guys it's true! Meowth is now one of the family!"

Brock was the first to approach the cat.

"I'm glad you're with us Meowth." Brock held out his hand and Meowth shook it, he has never been happier. Everyone soon came to accept Meowth.

"Let's go to the lab! I want to see my Pokemon!"

At the lab...

Ash was greeted by his Pokemon and then everyone growled at Meowth. Ash explained everything and soon Meowth became friends with all of Ash's Pokemon.

Right then Ash was greeted by a giant land shark.

"Iris, I would like you to meet my Garchomp!"

"Wow Ash! You have one too! Maybe you're not a kid after all!"

"Stop calling me a kid! I'm now a champion!"

"I'll think about it!"

It was nighttime and Ash's mom returned home from...groceries? She greeted Ash with a bone crushing hug and asked why one of her favourite vases had duct tape one it. Ash explained everything and she seemed fine with it. She then gave sleeping placements for everyone. She made Ash sleep outside because he was the most used to it and there was no more room for him. Ash just grumbled and placed his sleeping back in the backyard. Ash's house was right in front of a beautiful lake where Ash would always go when he was a kid.

Ash was staring across the lake with Pikachu and Meowth when someone interrupted him.

"Ash?" Ash turned around to see who called him and it was none other than May.

"May? What are you doing up?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing...mind if I sit down?"

"Of course not." May took a seat next to Ash.

"You were full of surprises today."

"Hm?"

"First with the rant, then telling us Meowth from Team Rockets Meowth joining you, which I have nothing against!" Meowth just shrugged. "But what surprised me the most was your care in my Grand Festival..."

"Why was that a surprise?"

"Because...for 2 years Ash, you haven't contacted me! We haven't talked and I thought you forgot about me so...I tried to forget you. I even tried to throw away my Terracotta ribbon. But I just couldn't...A force prevented me from doing it...and I think that force was my heart..."

"May, I'm sorry that I didn't contact you for this long but you did the same. You didn't contact me either. But I am sorry. Please tell me...we can still be friends?"

"What...type of friend?"

"Girlfriend..." Ash mumbled under his breath. Yep. Ash Ketchum likes-no loves May Maple. Ash thought that May didn't hear him but he was dead wrong. Meowth and Pikachu heard it too and looked at him with wide eyes and May did the same, except her face was red as her Blaziken.

"Ash...do you mean that-"

_'Crap she heard me. Might as well finish where I left off. I hope that she doesn't hate me after...'_

"Yes. May. I love you. I just hope that no matter what your answer is we can stay as friends." Ash was now red. But surprisingly May's entire face could be mistaken as a Blaziken. Too bad she didn't have the beak...

"Ash, I-I love you too...I think that's why I couldn't throw away the ribbon..."

"May, you mean that?"

May responded by attaching her lips to his and after a long make out session, they were interrupted.

"I'm so happy for your boss! I hope I find my love soon..."

"Pikachu Pika pi!"

Ash just looked at his Pokemon and smiled and May did the same.

The next day they announced that they were officially a couple and everyone was happy for them. Just then a limo drive up in front of the house.

"Who is that?" Asked Iris.

"I think I know who." Said May.

Just then a boy came out of the limo. The Green hair on his head shamed the colour. It was none other than Top Coordinator Drew.

"Drew!" May rushed outside and gave Drew a big hug which Drew responded and hugged her back and quickly gave her a peck on her cheek. Nobody noticed this. Nobody but Misty who was furious.

"Hey Drew, no offence but why are you here?" Asked Ash.

"Well, I wanted to see May and congratulate her," Drew said, flicking his hair.

"How did you know she was going to be at my house, heck how do you even know where I live?"

"Harley told me."

May, Ash, Max and Brock stared at him.

"H-Harley...huh...how did he know where I live?"

"Don't know."

"Oh Ash! Who is this boy?"

"Mom, this is Drew, he's...May's friend. Drew this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Ketchum." Drew said politely.

"Oh he seems polite! You could learn a thing or two from him Ash!"

"No thank you mom."

The next day.

Everyone was doing something of their own. Ash brought back Charizard, Squirtle and Gliscor to have some fun and Ash started playing with all his Pokemon. Iris was training with Ash's Garchomp which was powerful without the need of his trainer and Cilan, Tracey, Gary and Dawn were watching. Max was with Ash. And May and Drew were catching up.

_'I have to make sure that Drew doesn't steal May from Ash'_ thought the only red-headed girl at the house. She secretly followed May and Drew and saw that they were staring into the lake.

"May, I've wanted to ask you this for 3 long years..."

"Yes?"

"May, I love you with all of my heart, will you give me the honor of being your boyfriend?"

"Of course Drew!" And then they kissed. For a very long time. They were so into their kiss they didn't hear the click of a camera.

_'I'm sorry Ash but I'll have to show you this so she doesn't hurt you more...'_

The next day...

"Ash!"

"What is it Misty?"

"We need to talk! Just us two!"

"Umm, sure okay."

The two were in the woods, far from earshot.

"Ash, remember that you're like a brother to me. One I care about and that I have to annoy."

"Same with me Mist. A sister that I care about and have to annoy."

"Good. So remember that I'll be here for you no matter what."

"Okay..."

"Ash, I'm so sorry...take a look at this picture."

Misty handed the camera to Ash whose eyes widened and tears started forming.

"M-Misty, is this some kind of joke..." Ash looked at Misty to see her mad, furious. Probably at May. And Ash knew it was no joke. He collapsed on the ground crying.

"What's da picture?" Asked Meowth. Misty showed him and Pikachu and they then went to their trainer and tried to comfort him.

"Ash, I'm sorry..."

Misty pulled Ash in an embrace while he just continued to cry.

A couple hours later at the lab...

"Hey guys Misty and Ash have been gone for a while don't you think?" Said Max.

"I'm sure there fine Max, don't worry," said Brock.

Just then Misty returned.

"Hey Misty! Where's Ash?" Asked Brock.

"Not now Brock! I need Ash's Sceptile, Charizard, heck I need all of his Pokemon!" Misty shouted.

"Why?"

"Don't ask why just get them for me! Even all of his Tauros!"

Brock came back with a bag of Pokeballs. Misty then grabbed the bag and ran back in the woods with all of the Pokemon.

Back in the woods...

"So you're leaving?"

"Yep. No point in staying here when those two are around. Well, this is goodbye Misty. Who knows how long I'll be gone."

"Are you able to keep contact?"

"Sorry Misty but no. I don't want someone to know where I am. But know this, no matter how much time has passed, I am still alive. Never lose faith."

"Right."

"Well Meowth, Pikachu, let's go. Bye Misty. I love you. As a sister!"

"Bye Ash! I love you too! As a brother!"

Ash disappeared as he flew off on Charizard.

"I wonder if I will even see him again..." Misty said to nobody as a tear ran down her cheek. "I just hope your heart heals Ash..."

When Misty returned to the lab.

"Hey Misty! Where's Ash?" Asked Cilan.

"He..." Misty gave a short glare to May. "He left. He decided that he needs to continue training. He went alone though. He also said to not worry about him and he'll be fine. "

"Oh, how do you feel about this sis?" Asked Max.

"Huh?"

"You know, your boyfriend left without telling you!"

"Oh, I think we need to break up..."

"Oh yeah May, he told me to tell you these words specifically." Misty cleared her throat. "May it's over you fucking slut. I never want to see you and rose boy again. I hate you so don't even think about searching for me. I'm training and am going to forget you so if we somehow do meet again, don't think I'll recognize you. Not like you'll care."

Everyone had wide eyes as they stared at Misty.

"What? That's what he told me to say! He even made me memorize the speech! Oh May, he wanted to give you this to show it's over!" Misty tossed an object to May who caught it. Max looked to see what it was and gasped.

May was frozen when she caught the item and looked at it. She couldn't move, couldn't think, and maybe even breathe.

"Why would Ash do that though!?" Asked Max, angry at Misty.

"I don't know, he just told me to tell May what I just said. I think May has the answers you need."

Everyone looked at May.

"Erm...You see I broke up with him earlier…and me and Drew became a couple later..." May said, lying but hoping it would work.

"So he's angry because you broke up with him!? He said all those things because you broke up with him!? He needs some control issues!" Shouted Max, which surprised everyone.

The only two who weren't entirely convinced were Brock and Gary.

Later that day, Misty was with May alone.

"You're sick May."

"What?"

"I can't believe that you would cheat on Ash!"

"How did you two know!?"

"I found you and Drew making out last night! I took a picture and showed it to Ash. I just never thought that you would be the one to do something like this!"

"I- I can explain!"

"Maybe you can but that doesn't give you any reason to cheat on him! You just could've talked to him and say you need to break up! And he told me that you were the one who wanted to keep in contact with him! You broke him May, I don't even know where he is, no one is going to know! You are a person I never want to see again, so do me a favour and get you and your boyfriend's ass out of here!"

"Misty, you don't understand-"

"Understand what? You cheated on him. You broke him!"

"You were the one who showed him the picture!"

"Because it was the right thing to do! I think of Ash as the brother I never had and I know you weren't going to tell him the truth so I had to do the right thing, even if it pained me to do so!"

Meanwhile...

"Boss, where are we going?"

"To train. And we're going to train in a region unknown to most regions around here."

"Pika pika chu?"

"It's called the Oblivia Region."

* * *

**If you didn't read what I said at the top, then go read it. Anyways, this story will be updated every day in the afternoon. It only has 12 chapters though. Now when you read this story, keep this in mind: I HATE CONTESTSHIPPING! So it was reaaaaly difficult to make this story. But that doesn't matter. Anyways, thank you for reading and feedback is always appreciated.**


	2. Truth

A young 26 year old man was walking down from the forest known as Teakwood Forest. This young man was a habitant of the village known as Cocona Village. He was the only Pokemon trainer in the Oblivia Region. He would train in the cavern known as Rasp Cavern. He had two Pokemon on his shoulder. One was a Pikachu, his first Pokemon ever that he received in a faraway region. The other Pokemon was a talking Meowth. This Pokemon used to be part of an evil organization but is now on his team. These two were some of this trainers most valued fighters. Although there were no Pokemon Trainers to fight, he would fight the local Pokemon Ranger, Rand who would capture tough Pokemon to battle him with.

"Hey! Ash! Can we play with Pikachu and Meowth?" Asked a young 11 year old boy with green hair. And yes, the man's name is Ash. Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town of the Kanto Region. The man who's been missing for 10 long years.

"Sure Ralph, but don't push them too hard, they're tired from training." Ash knew about everything that happened in Kanto. Ash met up with his Butterfree whose heart was broken by the one he loved, like Ash. Butterfree was Ash's scout and would check up on Kanto. Ash found out his mother died 7 years ago and died 1 year ago. Gary was now the Professor, Misty was the best gym leader in the region and Brock was an amazing doctor.

Ash then walked to find Booker, a man who treated Ash with hospitality until Ash build his own house. Ash liked the old man, he was so caring and energetic. The old man told him about how a Pokemon Ranger from the Almia Region came and saved the whole Oblivia Region with the help of Raikou, Entei and Suicune. Ash knew immediately who this ranger was, since he met up with him while trying to save a Heatran in Sinnoh. Ash trained for 10 long years, but that didn't mean he didn't explore the region. Ash was fascinated by everything the region had. The ruins, the sights, the people, the Pokemon and more!

Ash became known in the region as the only Pokemon Trainer in the region. One day though, a letter was sent to Booker's house.

"Ah Ash! There you are! This letter arrived for you in the mail, it has the Kanto Stamp on it."

"How does someone know where I am? Let's see..."

_Dear Ash Ketchum._

_We have no idea where you are but there are rumors of a powerful trainer in the Oblivia Region. They say that this trainer has been training there for 10 years, convenient how Ash Ketchum has disappeared for 10 long years huh? We sent this letter to the Pokemon Ranger in that area, Rand. Now to business._

_As you are probably aware, every 10 years there is a championship tournament where many trainers who won a league are invited. Including the Champions. You won the Kalos League 10 years ago and went to train so you are clearly invited to the league. I hope you can make it._

_PLA - Pokemon League Association._

_P.S. I look forward to seeing you again. -Goodshow_

"So what are you going to do Ash?" Asked Booker.

"I'm going to go. Time to show the world my power."

"I see. You'll have to go today then. I wish you good luck Ash, we'll be watching and be cheering for you."

"Thank you Booker. Thank you for everything you've done for me. When I win I'll come back here and show you my trophy!"

"The kids will be happy to see their idol take the position of number 1."

Later...

"Well, this is good bye for now Ash."

"Yes it is Rand, I'll make sure to return with a trophy!"

"Bye dad! Promise you'll win?" Said a little 9 year old girl. This little girl's parents died to an illness and lived with Ash ever since and even though she learned that Ash was not her father, she still considers him her father.

"Bye Hana and don't worry, I will win. I promise."

Ash flew off on his Charizard to the North West, where the Indigo League is and where the tournament is going to take place. Ash took only 6 Pokemon with him and left the others with Booker and Ralph. If Ash ever needed any of them he could just ask Booker to transfer them at Rand's House with Rand's Daughter, Nema.

Ash had arrived. Ash was wearing a cloak so nobody would recognize him, at least until the battles begin. Ash went up to the front desk to sign up and there was a Nurse Joy there.

"Hello, I take it you're here to sign up for the Championship Tournament?"

"Yes."

"May I see your Pokedex?"

"Yeah."

Ash handed her his Pokedex and when she was analyzing it she gasped.

"You-You're Ash-"

"Please don't say who I am yet. I want it to be a surprise."

"A-Alright . You're now signed up. Here's your Pokedex and room number."

Ash was okay with Satoshi. It was his middle name and nobody knew it.

"Thank you."

Meanwhile...in the hotel Satoshi was headed too...

_'He's got to show up sooner or later...'_

"Misty, don't tell me you're searching for _him_?"

"Of course not Brock!"

"Misty, when will you accept the fact that he's dead?"

"I will never!"

"Misty, I'm sorry to say this but he's dead and you can't do anything about it," said Tracey. Tracey and Misty started dating 6 years ago.

_'I won't believe that...'_

_"But know this, no matter how much time has passed, I am still alive. Never lose faith"_

"I won't lose faith. That was what he told me when he left."

"Guys, it's pointless to change her mind. Let's just go see my brother," said a brunette. May was there to cheer for Max. Drew was standing with her. He was only there because he wanted to be with May. Misty still hasn't forgave May and Drew. In fact they don't even talk to each other.

Right then...

"Where is my room? Hey you guys!"

The group turned around and saw a man in a cloak.

"Can you tell me how to get to the aisle 400-500?"

"Umm, yes sir. Just go that way. My brother is competing and I'm assuming you are too?" Said May politely.

"Yes lady. I am. Thanks I got to go now!"

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Satoshi!" The man said as he ran off.

_'Satoshi? Where have I heard that name before...?' _Misty thought, then going back to a memory for when she stayed overnight after the Orange Islands. Ash went training though and didn't come back until 11:00 at night.

_"Hey mom! I'm home!"_

_"ASH SATOSHI KETCHUM! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS!?"_

_"Uhh..."_

_"It's past your bedtime young man!"_

_"But mooom! I'm a Pokemon Trainer! I have no bed time!"_

_'Wait...so could he be...?'_ Misty bolted after the man. She eventually caught up to him.

"Satoshi?"

"Hm? Hey you were with that girl! Nice to meet yo-"

"Cut the act Ash!"

"I knew you would figure it out sooner or later Misty, but come in my room."

They entered Ash's hotel room and it felt like Paradise in there. Meowth and Pikachu who were hiding in his bag came out and then saw Misty.

"No need to worry guys, she knows who we are."

"Ash...It really is you..."

"Of course! Don't tell me you lost faith?"

"Never! Everyone else did but I didn't!"

"I'm glad to know that Mist!" Misty just jumped and hugged Ash who hugged back.

"I missed you...and of course you too Pikachu and Meowth."

She then hugged the two Pokemon.

"So I assume you plan on winning it?"

"Yeah, everyone here does but I've done training that no one else has but I should still be cautious."

"I don't know who to root for, you or Max..."

"Who?"

"Max, you know, May's younger brother..."

"May?"

Misty was about to say something when she remembered.

_"May, it's over. I'm training and am going to forget you so if we somehow do meet again, don't think I'll recognize you. Not like you'll care."_

"So he forgot Max too..."

"You say something Mist?"

"Huh? No nothing at all! Just thinking. Max is a good friend I met and now I don't know who to cheer for..."

"Cheer for your friend. He's going to need it." Said Ash grinning.

"I'll cheer for you when you battle and him when he battles. Anyways you have to get ready for the opening ceremony!"

"Right!"

The opening ceremony happened and they found out there were 128 people competing including Elite 4, Frontier Brains and Champions. Ash also found out a lot of old rivals were in this. And one man he wants to beat so badly. Tobias. This man has a Darkrai and a Latios and who knows what else! Ash was the first one to be battling. His Block didn't have much elites but Paul, his brother, Steven, Wallace and Cameron were in his block so he has those people to look forward to. But when everyone looked at the board, Ash heard some people gasp and looking around. Mostly his old friends. They must've saw that he was in the first match...Well of course they would see! It says 'Ash Ketchum VS Felix War!' The Tournament won't start for another 2 days though so he can get some rest.

Ash was sitting next to a lake. It was so peaceful. Nobody but him, Pikachu and Meowth.

"I hope you two are ready for the tournament."

"Pika!"

"You bet boss! Thanks to you I'm the strongest Meowth in the world!"

"I know. If there is a Meowth or Persian I will make sure to use you Meowth."

He felt like someone was watching him so Ash turned around and saw a blunette.

"A-Ash?"

Ash took of his cloak.

"Hey Dawn."

"Is it...is it really you?"

"Yeah."

Ash was tackled into a hug.

"You have no idea how much we missed you!"

"Misty told me Dawn. I missed you too."

"Where were you all this time?"

"I was training. And congratulations _Top Coordinator_."

"You know?"

"Of course! You won the Kanto Grand Festival two years ago, finally beat Zoey!"

"Yeah! I kept practicing and now I'm going for being the best Top Coordinator!"

"I know you'll do it Dawn!"

"Yes I will! Hey Ash, you know everyone is looking for you?"

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe that you've been missing for 10 years!?"

"Oh..."

"Something's never change...Anyways! Let's go!"

Dawn dragged Ash to where their friends were waiting and Meowth and Pikachu followed closely behind. They then reached a table outside that had Brock, Misty, Cilan, Iris, Tracey, Gary and three others who Ash didn't know. But they seemed awfully familiar...

"Hey guys! I found Ash!"

Everyone jumped up and rushed over to see Ash. They then noticed Ash has...changed in the last 10 years, for the better of course. Handsome face, he clearly got some muscles. He's also gotten much taller and the girls were only thinking of what he looks underneath...Well, except Misty who doesn't think of her 'brother' that way.

"Ash! I can't believe it's you!"

"It's me Brock."

"Wow, you don't look like a kid anymore Ash!"

"Haha very funny Iris."

"But they are right Ash, you certainly have grown up!"

"I have huh? Doesn't feel that much different..." Ash then looked to the other three. One was annoyed, another was blushing and the last one had sparkles in his eyes.

"Hi, I don't think we've met before, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

The three (Drew, May and Max) looked at Ash confused along with everyone else except Misty.

"Ash, don't you remember me? I'm Max!"

"Max? Oh Misty! Is this the friend you were telling me about? I can tell he's going to be a great opponent!"

"Ash, don't you remember them?" Asked Gary.

"No, am I supposed to?"

"Ash, can you, Meowth and Pikachu go somewhere while I talk to these guys?"

"Sure Misty. Let's go you two, back to the lake!"

After Ash left...

"Misty, why doesn't he remember me, May and Drew?"

"Max. Everyone. I think it's time I tell you the truth."

May's eyes widened immediately and Misty noticed.

"May, it was going to happen sooner or later."

"Misty, please don't-"

"May, how can you keep living with that guilt? Anyways, guys, I shall tell you the truth!"

"10 years ago Ash Ketchum claimed the title of Champion. Nobody could go because they were busy. Or so Ash thought. Instead they all went to see May claim Top Coordinator. A couple months later everyone was invited to a party from Mrs. Ketchum. Days followed and everyone had a good time until one night when Ash Ketchum asked May Maple out. May said yes. But did she say yes out of love? I don't know. The next morning they announced their status and shortly after rose boy came out of a limo. Later that day May and Drew were alone and Drew confessed his feelings. What did May say? She said yes. I arrived right when they were kissing. I had to tell Ash, even if it would break his heart so I took a picture and showed it to Ash. Ash broke right then and there. He eventually calmed down and asked me to gather all his Pokemon which I did and then he left asking me to tell May some words which you all remember. He left to train and to forget May. It wasn't easy with all his Hoenn Pokemon so he made a different story on how he caught his Hoenn Pokemon. Of course he had to forget Max because he was May's brother. And that's the story of Ash."

There was silence.

"So...it was because of my own sister..."

"Max, please," May said, fearing the worst.

"Why does these things happen to Ash!? And the worst part was that it was my own sister's fault!"

"Max-"

"You know May, you once told me that you can't call yourself a Top Coordinator unless you have dignity. So...I guess you and Drew aren't Top Coordinators are you!?" Max then ran in the opposite direction Ash walked.

"Max wait!"

"Hold on May, he needs to be alone." Misty said.

"..."

"So Misty, do you plan on making Ash remember the three of them?" Asked Dawn.

"As much as it would hurt Max, no. He left just to do so and if we were to remind him, well, all that work would be for nothing. I got to go find him now."

Misty eventually found Ash.

"Hey Ash!"

"Misty, I know who they are. May and Max Maple and Drew Shu."

"I thought-"

"I did until I saw them again. But, even though I remember, I'm over May now."

"You are?"

"Yep. But, that doesn't mean I'll forgive her. I hope Max isn't to hurt..."

"Actually he's really hurt and mad, mostly at his sister."

"I'll talk to him later. Let's go Pikachu, Meowth, maybe we can score some hot girls and Pokemon at a bar!"

"Wait...what!?" It was too late as Ash and his Pokemon ran off. '_Since when did he...Things sure change in 10 years.'_

Back with May...

"Guys?" May said, a bit worried.

"I don't know what to think...My idol..." mumbled the blunette.

"Dawn-"

"May, why'd you do it?" Asked Iris.

May looked at Drew. "I did it to forget Drew. I always thought Drew had a thing for Solidad even though she didn't have a thing for him back. So I decided too, well..."

"Use Ash for your own needs?" Said a red head who returned.

"No Misty! I wanted to see if I can love him the same way I love Drew!"

"So you can feel love? It's all about you huh May, not caring how the other person may actually feel."

"Shut up you ugly red head!" The green haired coordinator finally spoke. "It's never about May and that's why she did it! To finally have some attention! She's always been the follower when travelling with Ketchum so that's why she left them for Johto! To be with someone who would accept her!"

May tried her best to stop Drew from saying those words but failed. And now it was Brock's turn to be even more surprised. If anything it was Brock and Max who were the followers and it was Ash and May who got all the attention. Mostly May because all of them cared for her and would help her more than ever. Not once did May go get firewood. Not once did May go get water. All she did was complain about how tired she was. She helped set the table and that's it.

"I can't believe it...10 Years can really change someone...and we last saw each other when Max won the Hoenn League..."

"Brock-"

"How about we settle this with a double battle?" Everyone looked at Drew. "Me and May against the gym leader and the doctor?"

"Fine by me! Brock?"

Brock was still in shock but eventually snapped out of it. "Huh? Yeah! I'm in!"

They each went on one side of the battlefield.

"It's too bad they don't know that we're an amazing team huh Brock?"

"Yeah. We have both known each other for 16 years and we met thanks to Ash and now it's time to defeat the people who hurt him!"

"Right on Brock!"

"Are you two done talking or what!?" Yelled Drew.

* * *

**Alright so anyways I will like to say that I do know Ash did have travelling companions in Kalos but this story is different. And I am waiting for more Kalos Pokemon to be released so I can fully create Ash's Kalos team. Anyways, how do you think Hana looks? I'm planning on something and I need a good idea how to picture her. I was planning on deciding how she looks myself but I thought why not let others decide? As usual, thank you for reading and feedback is appreciated.**


	3. The New Ash

**Battles in this fic:**

**Pokemon have more than 4 moves.  
Battles are not detailed.**

"Alright, I'll be the ref. This is a 2 on 2 battle. When both Pokemon on either side can't continue the other side wins. Trainers choose your Pokemon!" Yelled Cilan.

"I choose you Steelix!"

"Let's go Starmie!"

"Go Roserade!"

"Take the stage Blaziken!"

4 strong Pokemon appeared.

"Be careful Misty, they're both using their best Pokemon."

"Yeah, so are we Brock!"

"Alright, we get the first move! Now Roserade use Magical Leaf on that Starmie!"

"Blaziken use Flamethrower on Steelix!"

"Steelix use Light Screen!"

"Damn it! Roserade go for a Poison Jab on the Starmie!"

"Steelix use Reflect!"

"Blaziken Flamethrower on Steelix!"

"Starmie! Counter with Water Pulse!"

The Attacks collided with all Pokemon with no damage but May's Blaziken.

"You know, if this were an official gym battle, I would be very disappointed. In fact, I'm still disappointed. I expected more from top coordinators, especially one who trained with Ash. Dawn puts up a good challenge but you two? This is pathetic!" Misty said, which angered the coordinators.

"WE ARE NOT PATHETIC!" The two shouted. "COMBO MOVE! PETAL BLITZ!" To what seemed to be Flare Blitz and Petal Dance were combined and Blaziken was charging right at Steelix. Misty and Brock knew this was going to hurt if it made contact but they already had a plan.

"THE ULTIMATE DEFENSE! DOUBLE REFLECT!" Brock and Misty shouted and then Steelix and Starmie created a Reflect. May and Drew's combo move could have gotten through one Reflect but two? Impossible. Especially by two defensive Pokemon.

"No way...My and Drew's combo..."

"Time to end it! Steelix! EARTHQUAKE!"

"Starmie Protect!"

Despite Roserade being part Grass, it and Blaziken got hit pretty bad and fainted right then.

"We won! We did it Misty! And to think that one move did it..."

"Of course Brock. You did raise Steelix well, although I think my Water Pulse helped."

"Of course it did!"

"I can't believe we lost Drew..."

"They're damn powerful...They really haven't been slacking off have they?"

"I thought Brock would be rusty but I guess he still trains his Pokemon from time to time."

"May."

May and Drew looked up to see Misty, Brock and everyone else approached them.

"May. We will forgive you if you do one thing."

"Anything!" May said quickly.

"Talk with Ash and get him to forgive you."

"But he-"

"I know but he's over you. He told me."

"Okay, where is he?"

"Hehe, well, funny story..."

"HE'S WHERE!?" Everyone shouted.

"Since when did Ashy-boy..."

"I guess he isn't a kid anymore..."

"From one flavour to another..."

"No way, the Ash I knew would never do that," said May.

"Well, that's where he told me he'll be."

"Okay then...I'll see you guys soon!"

May then ran to the bar. When she ran past the park she saw three familiar faces. Ash, Pikachu and Meowth. But they were with someone. Ash then noticed May.

"Hey May! What's up?"

"You remember me?"

"Yeah, so what's up?"

"I-I was just wondering..."

"Ashy, who's she?"

"Oh yeah! Christina meet May! May, meet my girlfriend Christina! We met when I was walking here. Grabbed a drink and bam! And also these are her Pokemon!"

May looked down to see a Delcatty with Meowth and a Leafeon with Pikachu. Right then two of May's Pokemon came out. Skitty and Glaceon. They then ran over to Pikachu and Meowth but were blocked by Christina's Pokemon.

"Well, looks like you two are the ladies' man huh you two?" Asked Ash with a grin.

"I'm sorry Ash." May returned her two Pokemon.

"So what's up May? I'm sure there is another reason for you to be here."

"Y-yeah. I just want to say...I'm sorry...I never thought about how you felt. I only thought about myself and I want to ask if we could at least be friends again and to say I'm sorry Ash."

"...May...I'm sorry."

"What?"

Ash took a deep breath. "You broke my heart 10 years ago the worst way you could and then 10 years later you expect me to forget that and be your friend? Do you realize how long it's been? Maybe it felt short to you because you had your love but in the months it took me to forget you, it felt like years. This doesn't mean that I won't be friends with you again but it does mean that I won't be your friend now, understand?"

"...I understand..."

"Good. Now can me and my girlfriend get some alone time please?" May for some reason cringed when Ash said 'girlfriend.'

"Yeah, of course." May left to go see the others.

When May returned...

"Max!"

"Hey sis, Misty told me everything, from her meeting with Ash to you and Drew getting creamed by Misty and Brock." May looked at Misty.

"Face it May. We did cream you two."

"So how'd it go?" Asked Max.

May sighed. "He won't forgive me. He's even got a girlfriend named Christina. They're hitting hit off pretty well."

"Ash got a girlfriend!?" Shouted Misty. "Tell me now!"

"Well, she has long black hair, good clothing and her shoes...Her shoes were amazing! They were Margaret Prime Brand!"

"Really!? Where-" Started Dawn but was stopped by Brock's crying.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE GET A GIRLFRIEND BEFORE ME!?"

...

Ash was walking in the hotel and when he went in the elevator May was in it.

"Hi Ash..." May said shyly.

"Hey."

"So...how's it going with Christina?"

"Her? I broke up with her."

"What, why!?"

"It wasn't working out. So we broke up but we're still friends. Same thing applied with Pikachu and Meowth." Ash said while they were both rubbing their necks and May just nodded.

"So what about you and Drew?"

"Huh?"

"How have you two been doing?"

"We've been doing well."

"Not what I was expecting since you two have been dating for 10 years."

"I know but I don't want to hurt you even-"

"May, I am over you. I don't care who you go out with. You're never going to hurt me. So answer my question."

"..." May just looked at him and took a deep breath. "We have been doing amazing! We were able to buy a house thanks to money we earn through performing contests. I still have to keep in shape though if I want to make sure that Dawn doesn't beat me again! But yeah, I and Drew live so happily that it sounds as if we were written in a fairy tale or a fanfic you know? Drew would buy me lunch and everything, he's the best guy I could ask for!"

Ash stared at her then chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"So when's the wedding?"

"What!?"

"Are you saying he hasn't proposed yet? Now that's a surprise. I would think that he would've by now. I wonder when you two will have kids..."

May was Blaziken red now, which is something that hasn't happened since an event 10 years ago...

The Next Day...

Ash was at the beach with Meowth and Pikachu. Ash was training his Feraligator who still had its personality from when it was a Totodile.

"Alright! Use Hydro Cannon!"

"FERALLLII...GATOR!"

Feraligator shot a powerful Hydro Cannon, one of the most powerful in the world.

"Awesome Feraligator! You're going to destroy the competition tomorrow!"

"Feraligator!"

"Awesome! Is that Totodile!?"

"Huh?"

Ash turned around to see everyone he knew.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Everyone were wearing their bathing suits, the guys with their swimming trunks and the girls with their bikini's.

"Ash, how come you're training now?" Asked Max.

"Well, it never hurts to get in some training if you want to win."

"But you've been training for 10 years! Do you even relax?"

"Relax? Sure I do. I get an hour or two relaxation a day. Not counting when I got to sleep."

Everyone stared at Ash.

"Since when did you get so determined?" Asked Gary.

"I don't know." Replied Ash. "Alright Feraligator, you can go for a swim to relax. Now I think I should go train myself." Ash then took of all his clothes and he had his swimming trunks on. When he took off his shirt the girls were staring.

_'Why doesn't Tracey have his looks?'_

_'I can say that he's definitely __**not**__ a kid anymore...'_

_'Drew is nothing at all compared to him...'_

_'Ash is available according to May, I wonder if I can...'_

"Umm, girls?"

None of the girls heard what Ash said since they were too busy staring. Drew, Gary and Tracey were mad at how the girls were staring while Brock had a smirk and was nodding, Max who was confused and Cilan who sweat dropped.

"Can you girls stop staring? I know I'm amazing and all but, do you really need to drool?"

The girls all got out of their trance and started blushing.

"Okay then, let's go Feraligator! Time to swim!"

Ash and his three Pokemon went into the water. Pikachu and Meowth rode on Feraligator while Ash was swimming with them. Soon everyone else joined them.

"Hey guys, how about a race?"

"A race?"

"Yeah Mist, I think you'd like this more than anybody! A swim race to that Buoy and back!" Said Ash as he pointed in the distance.

"Oh you're on Ash! There's no way you'd beat a water expert!"

"I'm in too!

"Me too!"

"I'm in!"

Eventually they all got ready.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"GO!"

Ash immediately started swiiming and left everyone shocked at how fast he was. He clearly didn't train only his Pokemon. As soon as everyone finished Ash won with Misty second and Dawn third.

"Looks like you all need to get some more exercise." Said Ash, who was surprised at how out of shape everyone was.

"Well we didn't train for 10 years like you!" Shouted May.

"You didn't? Then you really have been slacking off." Said Ash.

"Are you saying I haven't been training Ash?"

"If you thought that was tough then there's no way you'd survive my training in the..." Ash trailed off.

"In the...?" Gary said, trying to get Ash to finish his sentence.

"Never mind! Just a faraway region I trained in." Ash said before having a daydream of Oblivia. The nice Pokemon, people, sights...

"Ash? Earth to Ash!" Shouted Gary. "He's probably in a daydream about where he trained. Wonder what it like is..."

"Probably somewhere really nice with no league." Said May which everyone nodded in agreement.

"AAHH! What's the time!?" Ash said startling everyone.

"7:30 why?" Said Brock.

"Crap! I'm going to be late for my date!" Ash said before returning Feraligator and running off to the change room and coming out with his clothes. Then he runs off with Pikachu and Meowth on his shoulder.

"HOW IS HE SCORING DATES BEFORE ME!?" Shouted Brock which made everyone sweat drop.

* * *

**I would like to tell you all something. For the past months I have been reading advanceshipping stories like crazy and there were some stories that really interested me. One, or a couple were Ash being betrayed, by his friends, May, or both. I have written many rough drafts of stories of Ash being betrayed but I felt like this was the best story. I will post my rough drafts one day. Probably between this story and its sequel. Also, I am pretty bad at writing battles but I think the battles should be decent. Anyways, as usual, thank you for reading and feedback is always appreciated**


	4. Power of One

"Ladies and Gentleman, the time has come for the one and only Pokemon Championship Tournament!"

The crowd started cheering like there was no tomorrow.

"We are going to witness incredible Pokemon Trainers chosen by the Pokemon League Association battle to their hearts content!"

The crowd cheered even more.

"And now, in the first match we have the Johto and Sinnoh league champion, Felix War from Goldenrod City!" The crowd cheered even more.

"And in the red corner we have the Kalos champion that disappeared for 10 long years, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The crowd went wild as Ash entered the battlefield.

"So we finally meet Ash Ketchum. I've wanted to face you ever since you entered the Sinnoh league and now I get the chance!"

"I look forward to it."

"This will be a three on three battle with substitutions. Trainers send out your first Pokemon." Said the referee.

"I choose you Feraligator!"

"Go now Staraptor!"

"Battle...Begin!"

"Let's start with a bang! Staraptor use Brave Bird!"

Staraptor flew into the air and was enveloped in a blue light and headed down and headed straight to Feraligator.

_'Wait for it...'_

"Ice Punch Now!"

As soon as Staraptor was close to Feraligator, Feraligator's right hand began glowing and then Feraligator punched Staraptor as soon as it was in front of him and sent it flying and it crashed against the wall. The referee looked at Staraptor.

"Staraptor is unable to battle!"

* * *

"Wow! One blow he took down one of Felix's ace!" Exclaimed Max.

"Of course. Ash isn't the 11 year old boy he used to be you know!" Said Misty.

* * *

"That was impressive Ash but it isn't over yet! Go now Ferrothorn! Use Power Whip!"

"Grab it and pull it in!"

"What!?"

"Now! Fire Fang!"

Feraligator used a strong Fire Fang and Ferrothorn barley hanged on but then it was burned.

"Are you okay Ferrothorn?"

"Ferro!"

"Good! Now, it's time to use that move! Use Selfdestruct!"

Ferrothorn used Selfdestruct which caused an explosion and smoke to appear. When the smoke cleared they saw a fainted Ferrothorn and an un-harmed Feraligator that was protected by a barrier

"It used Protect!?"

"That's right Felix."

"Ferrothorn is unable to battle! Blue corner! Choose your next Pokemon!"

"Okay. My partner from the beginning of my journey! Go now Meganium!"

* * *

"Ash is kicking some serious butt!"

"Yeah, he really has improved. In skills and looks..." Said Dawn dreamily which caused Gary to be mad but not much since he couldn't be mad at his best friend who he hadn't seen for 10 years.

* * *

"I can tell this is going to be interesting now!"

"You bet! Meganium use Magical Leaf!"

"Blizzard!"

Feraligator's Blizzard easily broke through the Magical Leaf and hit Meganium, freezing it in the process.

"Alright Feraligator, use Hyper Beam!"

"Come on Meganium! You got to get out of there and use Protect! Come on Meganium! Please!"

There was a crack in the ice.

"MEGANIUM! USE PROTECT!"

The Hyper Beam was heading right at Meganium who broke free from the ice and used protect. The Hyper Beam almost broke through the Protect though and as soon as the attack was finished, Feraligator came right in front of Meganium at lightning speed.

"Ice Punch." Said Ash and the battle ended right there.

"Meganium is unable to battle! Feraligator wins and the match goes to Kalos Champion Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The crowd went wild then.

"You were great Feraligator! I knew you wouldn't let me down, have a rest." Said Ash as he returned Feraligator.

"You did your best Meganium. Return." Felix approached Ash. "Saying you're strong is an understatement. Don't lose Ash or else it'll make me look bad!" Felix held out his hand.

"Don't worry. I'll win it. I made a promise to win." Said Ash, shaking Felix's hand.

Ash met up with his friends and later watched Max battle Barry from Twinleaf Town. Max won which surprised Ash. Max was in the B Block so they had to go in Stadium 2 to see the match. They looked at who Ash will be battling tomorrow and it was some girl named Elizabeth Bush. Then Ash noticed one of the rules.

**Legendary Pokemon are not permitted.**

Ash wondered if Tobias won. He so badly wanted to face Tobias's Darkrai and Latios again. Granted that Latios was technically not a legendary in a way, it was one of the Pokemon on the list that were banned. Along with everything else.

_'How on earth would someone have Mew, Mewtwo, Jirachi, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Zekrom, Reshiram, Victini, Keldeo, Kyurem, Yveltal, Xerneas Ho-Oh, heck how could someone even have Arceus? The god of Pokemon!'_ Ash knew that the other legendary Pokemon he didn't mention could have (but unlikely) been captured. He has seen it. Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Lugia, Celebi, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Groudon, Kyogre, Deoxys, Rayquaza, Manaphy, Shaymin, Thundurus, Tornadus, Landorus, Genesect, Darkrai, Cresselia and Meloetta.

(I'm probably missing some.)

It was midnight and Ash and his two partners were at the beach.

"Hey boss, do you feel that?"

"Yeah, someone is watching us...and it isn't human!"

Ash turned around and saw nothing.

_'If only I could use aura like 's Lucario...'_

**_'Then let me train you...'_**

_'Who's there? Who's talking to me in my mind?' _Thought Ash as he was looking around.

**_'Concentrate...this is one of the many powers of aura...'_**

_'Aura? That means you're a Lucario!'_

**_'Yes and since you are able to respond to me, you're aura is now awakening. Try and sense where I am.'_**

Ash concentrated then all of a sudden Ash could see the aura around him emanating from every living thing. He then saw something behind a tree.

"Meowth use a good Slash on that tree!"

Meowth was confused but did so and cut the tree which made it fall down. The then saw a Lucario standing, looking at them.

"There you are! Now tell me what did you mean by training me?"

**_'I can train you to be an aura user. Aura can be extremely helpful in situations where you can't rely on your Pokemon.'_**

_'Why do you want to train me?'_

**_'Because I sense aura that I have never felt before from you. It is powerful. The most powerful I've ever seen. So will you take me as your Pokemon and train to the ways of aura?'_**

Ash thought about it while Meowth and Pikachu were just watching the stare down between Ash and Lucario.

"Yes Lucario. Train me to use Aura!" Shouted Ash as he tossed a Pokeball at Lucario who was then sucked into it and was caught.

"Guys, we have a Lucario!"

Meowth and Pikachu were confused then Ash explained. Ash had to explain even more to Meowth though.

"Alright, let's get some sleep. I'm using you tomorrow Meowth."

"I won't fail you, boss!"

"I know you won't. I believe in you."

The Champion that had been gone for 10 years has returned stronger than ever.

* * *

**Short chapter. I am not the best at writing battles so they may not be exciting at all. Aura won't have a big deal in this story. What else is there to say? I may make Ash's Pokemon a bit too overpowered. Okay, maybe a lot but that shouldn't really matter when it comes to the story. Anyways, thank you for reading and feedback is always appreciated.**


	5. Aura and TR Destruction

**Chapter 5 – Aura and Team Rocket's Destruction**

"WELCOME BACK LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WE ARE BACK WITH THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SENCOND ROUND OF THE A BLOCK OF THE CHAMPIONSHIP TOURNAMENT! ARE YOU READY FOR SOME INTENSE POKEMON BATTLES!? BECAUSE ON THE RED CORNER WE HAVE HOENN CHAMPION ELIZABETH BUSH! AND ON THE BLUE CORNER WE HAVE KALOS CHAMPION ASH KETCHUM!"

The crowd went wild when the two entered the battlefield.

* * *

"Good! We didn't miss it!" Said May.

"I wonder who Ash will be using. He's going up against a Hoenn native so I bet he'll use Sceptile!" Said Max.

"Who knows Max, Ash is full of surprises."

* * *

"This will be a three on three battle with substitutions! The first to knock out all three Pokemon of the opponent wins! Trainers choose your Pokemon!" Said the referee.

"Let's go Cacturne!"

"Go Meowth!"

* * *

"Meowth!? That's so not what I was expecting!" Said Max.

"I wonder how much Meowth has improved. Ash promised it that it was going to be the strongest Meowth in the whole world." Said Misty.

"I have to draw this!" Tracey said, drawing the stare down between Meowth and Cacturne.

* * *

"Battle...Begin!"

"Don't waste any time Meowth, Double Slash!"

"Cacturne avoid it and use Drain Punch!"

Cacturne tried to avoid Meowth but Meowth moved at an incredible speed and got two powerful critical hits on Cacturne making it fly into the wall instantly knocking it out.

"Cacturne! Are you alright!?"

"Cacturne is unable to battle!"

* * *

"Did you see Meowth's speed and power? It was incredible!" Said Max.

"Ash really wasn't slacking off for 10 years!" Said May.

Drew was silent as he watched Ash. _'Why is he getting all the attention from May? Ash said they aren't friends again so why does she care for him? Is it his looks? What does he have that I don't! I have awesome hair, his is a mess. I have a awesome face, what are those zig-zag things under his eyes? I have a fashion sense, he looks like a hobo! I'm a coordinator who doesn't push his Pokemon to fight but focus on beauty, he's a trainer who pushes his Pokemon too hard just to fight for him so what's so special about him?'_

* * *

"That's some Meowth you have there!" Elizabeth said.

"Thanks!" Said both Ash and Meowth which made the audience gasp.

"It can even talk!" Said Elizabeth.

"He's a special Pokemon." Said Ash.

"Special or not I'm not losing! Go Blaziken!"

"Be careful Meowth!"

"Right!"

"Blaziken use Fire Spin!"

"Dodge it!"

Meowth was able to easily dodge the fire spin.

"Keep going!"

"Keep dodging Meowth!"

Blaziken kept spamming Fire Spin until it got tired.

"NOW! Get close and use close up Water Pulse!"

Meowth did just that and KO'd Blaziken.

"Blaziken is unable to battle!"

* * *

"Did you see that? Meowth knows Water Pulse!" Shouted Max.

"Shut up and watch Max!" Shouted May.

* * *

"I believe in you. Go Flygon!"

"A Flygon? This may be trouble. Come back Meowth."

"Got it boss!"

"Alright, I choose you, Swellow!"

"Flygon use Rock Tomb!"

"Dodge it!"

Swellow was able to easily dodge the attack.

"Good now use Sky Attack!"

"Quick Flygon! While it's charging use Hyper Beam!"

It was too late and the Sky Attack hit.

"FLYGON! Come on Flygon! Please get up!"

"Fly..."

Swellow was in battle position in case Flygon got up which it did.

"Yes! Flygon use Giga Impact!"

"Still can move? Okay then! Counter it Swellow! One more Sky Attack!"

The two Pokemon collided. Ash trained Swellow to be able to charge up Sky Attack instantly and when the smoke cleared, Swellow was unharmed with not a single scratch, as for Flygon...

"Flygon is unable to battle! Swellow wins and the battle goes to Kalos Champion Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

The crowd went wild again.

"You were fantastic Swellow. Return."

"You did your very best. Return Flygon." Elizabeth walked to Ash. "You're tough. That's for sure. Don't lose or you'll humiliate me even more." Elizabeth put her hand out.

"Where have I heard that before?" Ash said before shaking hands with Elizabeth.

Later Max surprisingly defeated Hoenn Elite 4 Sydney. Ash then noticed that Max got to face a few strong trainers. Ash then looked at who his opponent was going to be and was surprised at who it was.

"Well isn't this a surprise?"

Ash turned around to see two trainers he knows too well.

"Hey Reggie! Hey Paul!"

"Hey Ash! It's been a while! Like 11-12 years and I see you've definitely gotten stronger." Said Reggie.

"You bet! And I'm going to win this too!"

"Don't think it will end like last time Ash! I'm going to win and I will defeat you if I have to! So you better make it to the Semi Finals because that's where I'll be waiting!"

"You got it Paul! But don't think I'm the same 14 year old you faced!"

It was midnight once again at the beach. Ash's Pokemon were in the hotel room but Ash and another Pokemon were at the beach.

"I'm ready to start training my Aura."

**_'Good. You already got communicating down so I think we'll practice the Aura Sphere.'_**

"Aura Sphere? The Pokemon Move?"

**_'That's right. Only powerful Aura Users can use it and you are one of them. You have to focus your energy onto your hand and that will give your hand enough power to create Aura Sphere. Once you're experienced enough you'll be able to do this quick and easy. Give it a try at that tree.'_**

"Alright!" Ash tried but failed.

**_'Don't give up after one fail.'_**

"Who said I was giving up!?" Ash said then tried again and failed. Ash kept trying but kept failing.

**_'Focus. Lock away all memories if you need to.'_**

Ash then created a blue energy sphere and he threw it at the tree destroying it.

**_'Good. More practice and it will be easy. Next is creating an aura weapon.'_**

"Why would I need a weapon?"

**_'Just in case it is good to know this for emergencies. You can create an Aura Sword by focusing your power. This will use a lot of energy so if you fail we'll have to try it again tomorrow.' _**

"Okay, let's give this a try!" Ash tried and then all of a sudden he felt as if his energy had been drained.

"Man...I'm exhausted..."

**_'Let's go to the hotel and rest, master.'_**

"Right...wait...master? You don't have to call me that Lucario! We're friends, I'm not controlling you or keeping you against your will! We're friends, and if anything, you're the aura master here!"

**_'Let's just go get some rest, master.'_**

Ash just sighed and returned Lucario and went back to the hotel.

Meanwhile...In a secret area...

"We finally found where you've been all these years...Meowth."

"So should we go attack now boss?"

"No. James. Jessie. I can tell that the boy raised his Pokemon well. He's incedibly strong if he was able to make that weakling Meowth as strong as he is. We wait then capture him. We'll execute him if he causes trouble. For now keep an eye on the tournament."

"Roger Boss Giovanni."

_'Ash Ketchum. I've escaped and I want revenge. Revenge for what you did 5 years ago...'_

5 Years ago...

"Dad! Can you pway wit me?" Asked a 4 year old girl.

"Sorry Hana, I'm leaving for a week or two." Replied a 21 year old man.

"Where are you going?"

"To a region in the North West. Do you know what direction that is?"

"Yep! That way!" Hana said pointing in a direction.

"Good. And while I'm gone I want you to stay with Booker and make sure you behave okay?"

"Yep! Don't worry dad!" Ash smiled and got on his Charizard and flew off.

Ash flew over the Viridian Forest and landed. He returned Charizard and entered Viridian City. He checked out some of the shops looking for what Booker wanted. Booker asked Ash if he could get some carpenter tools and Ash said yes. He felt as though he owed Booker so he kept searching.

_'I guess I can get some Kanto Souveniers...'_

Ash couldn't find what Booker wanted so he thought he would go check Pewter City next then Celadon. When he was heading back to the Pokemon Center there was yelling.

"THE TEAM ROCKET PATROL IS HERE! GET IN YOUR HOUSES NOW!"

"Team Rocket Patrol?"

All of a sudden helicotors landed and the helicoptors had TR on them and lots of grunts came out. They all noticed Ash was standing in the plaza with no care at all.

"Hey you, you're breaking the law by being out side at this time!"

"When was this a law?" Asked Ash.

"A Traveler huh? Viridian City is owned by Team Rocket now! Along with Celadon, Saffron and Vermillion!"

"Things sure change in 5 years huh Pikachu? Meowth?"

"Pika!/Yep!"

"So I'll give you a warning for you to go inside the Pokemon Center now!"

"Nah, I like to have my evening walks."

"Kid, I'm warning you..."

"I'm just having a walk."

"That's it! Capture him!"

All of a sudden there was a bright light and many grunts were knocked out.

"RETREAT!"

Ash heard this and jumped on one of the helicoptors that was flying away. Ash sneaked in and found a change room in the helicoptor. It was his lucky day as there was a rocket uniform which Ash put on.

The helicoptor then landed and Ash realized that they were at the Rocket base.

_'Sweet! I finally get to take down Team Rocket once and for all!'_

Ash was walking down the hall exploring when he heard some voices in a room.

"Boss! There is a ridiculously powerful trainer in Viridian City! He defeated 26 of our grunts with a Pikachu!"

"A Pikachu? Where does that sound familiar...Oh that's right! Those clowns were chasing a 'legendary' Pikachu."

"You think there the same?"

"Please. Legendary to them would be the weakest of the weak." Meowth got angry after that and was about to enter but was stopped by Ash.

"That aside. How's the progress with my new creation?"

_'New creation?'_

"It's succesfull. In exactly 1 week it will be complete."

"Good. Soon the world will tremble before Team Rocket!"

_'I have to find this creation!'_

Ash started running down the halls and bumped into two members.

"Watch where you're going grunt!"

Ash immediately recognized the two.

"I'm sorry Miss. Cassidy and Mr. Biff."

"The name is Butch!"

Ash eventually found a room with scientists everywhere and at the end was a capsule with a strange...Pokemon?

"Analyzing data...Mewthree will soon be completed. Tell Mr. Giovanni that it will be completed in 3 days exact.

_'Mewthree? Not good! I have to destroy it now! Time for some chaos!'_

Ash released Charizard which gave a huge roar which caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"ALRIGHT CHARIZARD! DESTROY THIS PLACE WITH BLAST BURN!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

**_WARNING_**

**_WARNING_**

**_WARNING_**

**_PLEASE EVACUATE HEADQUARTERS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE_**

**_ANYONE LEFT BEHIND WILL DIE_**

Giovanni heard this.

"What happened?"

"We had a stowaway sir and he destroyed Mewthree!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? IT WAS A PAIN TO GET MEW'S EYELASH AGAIN! WHO DID THIS!?"

"We don't know sire but he's destroying the whole building! We need to get out of here!"

"Whoever did this will pay!"

Soon there was an explosion and the headquarters was destroyed and it was only rubble. You can see the green liquid Mewthree was in. Everyone who survived watched as the smoke cleared to see a man, a Charizard, a Pikachu and a Meowth.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS!" Shouted Giovanni. None of the members have ever seen him so mad.

Ash turned to him calmly. "You should've just made your grunts let me go on an evening stroll."

Giovanni was furious with the boy. This was not where he kept the Pokemon but this was where equipment and creations were made. In other words the most vital headquarters in Team Rocket. And worst (or best) of all, Mewthree was destroyed. Giovanni only felt hate to this boy who seems oddly familiar.

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

"You've forgotten me already? Even after what happened at Undella Bay?"

Giovanni's eyes widened. "YOU! YOU INTERFERE WITH MY PLANS AGAIN!?"

Ash just stood there.

"EVERYONE ATTACK!"

As soon as everyone attacked there was a flame that engulfed the whole area and when it disappeared, everyone was unconsious and burned badly, even Giovanni, although he wasn't unconsious but heavily injured.

"_Gasp...gasp...gasp..._I...will...get... my revenge..." Giovanni threw a bomb at Ash who's eyes widened. He looked in the sky to see Charizard with Pikachu and Meowth. As soon as he signaled for them the bomb exploded.

"HahahahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO ONE MESSES WITH _Gasp _ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" The last thing Giovanni saw was Charizard flying off with a injured Ash and heard sirens. Giovanni was going to jail.

Charizard flew as fast as he could to Oblivia and when he reached there he saw Booker at Dolce Island. (Pretend it never got blown up)

"Charizard? Is that you? What are you doing back so early?" Booker then noticed A heavily injured Ash on his back.

"ASH! Charizard fly him over to Renbow Island! I'll be there as fast as I can!"

"CHAR!"

"Meowth and Pikachu come with me, we shouldn't have Charizard have more weight."

"Pika/Right."

Ash then awoke inside a house which he figured was his house in the Oblivia region. Wait...Oblivia? Wasn't he in Kanto?

"You're awake!"

"Me-Meowth? What happened?"

"You got blown up by da evil boss!"

Ash suddenly remembered everything. "So how'd I get here?"

"Charizard flew us here and old man Booker along wit da Ranger's wife helped patch you up."

"Oh...I guess I'll thanks Booker and Leanne-"

"Daddy! You're awake!"

"Hey Hana! How are you doing?"

"Grandpa Booker told me to tell him when you wake up! GRANDPA!"

"What is it Hana? Oh Ash! You're awake!"

"Yeah, thanks Booker. Thanks Leanne."

"It's no problem Ash." Said Leanne.

"I'm sorry Booker, I didn't get what you asked me for."

"It's alright, now why don't you tell us what happened."

"Alright. Pikachu, Meowth can you go play with Hana?"

"Pika!/Okay!"

Hana left and Ash then told what happened to Booker and Leanne.

"Quite an event you got yourself in. Lets see what the news say."

Booker turned on the news.

"Team Rocket's HQ was found after a huge explosion and the HQ was destroyed with rocket grunts and executives unconcsious, even the boss of Team Rocket himself, Giovanni. We assume that what happened was a failed experiment and the police say that this will help bring down Team Rocket because this was where all their equipment was made."

Booker turned off the TV.

"Well Ash, you had another adventure today huh?"

"Yeah, once I get better I promise to get you your materials."

Ash woke up. _'Why did I have that dream? Was it to remind me to get Booker his tools I promised him 5 years ago? Probably. I'll get them after my battle. I'll ask for Garchomp.' _Ash went back to sleep, ready to battle Reggie. Paul's older brother.

* * *

**Team Rocket's destruction wasn't that interesting but just so you know, Team Rocket doesn't have a major role in this story. Anyways, as usual, thank you for reading and feedback is appreciated.**


	6. To Win

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN WELCOME TO THE THIRD ROUND OF THE A BLOCK! ARE YOU READY TO WITNESS AN AMAZING BATTLES!? WELL LETS SEE THE CONTESTANTS! IN THE RED CORNER WE HAVE Sinnoh League Champion Reggie Shinji! AND IN THE BLUE CORNER WE HAVE Kalos Champion Ash Ketchum!"

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle with substitutions. The winner is whoever knocks out all 3 of his or her Pokemon! Trainers send out your Pokemon!" Shouted the referee.

"Ash, ever since you defeated my brother I knew that we were going to battle. I just didn't expect it to take 12 years! Go Drapion!"

"Pikachu! I choose you!"

"Battle...Begin!"

"Drapion Toxic Spikes!"

"Use Volt Tackle quickly!"

Before Drapion could release the Toxic Spikes Pikachu charged into him dealing a great amount of damage.

"Drapion! Are you alright?"

"Dra!"

"Okay good! Use Cross Poison!"

"Dodge."

Pikachu dodged the attack.

"THUNDER!"

"PIKA...CHUUU!"

"Look out Drapion!"

It was too late as Drapion was hit and fell on the floor.

"Drapion is unable to battle!"

* * *

"Man Pikachu's strong!" Exclaimed Max.

"It is Ash's very first Pokemon." Said Brock.

"Hey May."

"Yeah Drew?"

"Can we talk privately?"

"Sure."

* * *

"That was really impressive Ash. You have gotten stronger. But it will end now! Go Swalot!"

"Pikachu use Thunder!"

"Swalot use Light Screen!"

The Thunder was negated by the Light Screen even though it seemed like it would get through.

"Alright use Volt Tackle!"

"Wait for it and use Reflect!"

Pikachu charged at the Swalot but was stopped by the Reflect.

"Now quickly use Thunder!'

"Use Hyper Beam!"

The two attacks hit each Pokemon causing smoke to appear.

"Pikachu use Electro Ball!"

Pikachu appeared from the smoke, barely injured at all and shot the Electro Ball somewhere in the smoke. When the smoke cleared Swalot was defeated.

"Swalot is unable to battle!"

* * *

"Wow! That was awesome! Where's May?" Asked Max.

"She left with that bush headed boy."

Everyone turned around and saw Paul.

"Hey Paul. What do you think about this battle?" Asked Brock.

"Reggie doesn't stand a chance. You can just tell Ash isn't using even close to his full power."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"You mean he's been holding back!?" Asked Max.

"Yes. So there's no way my brother could defeat him. I'm pretty sure no champion could defeat him. Maybe Cynthia, or Tobias if he had his legendary, or me."

"And me!"

Paul looked at Max. "You? There is no way..." Paul trailed off. He learned to never misjudge a trainer. He learned that from Ash. He misjudged him and he lost.

"Yeah? Well I defeated an Elite 4 Member!"

"Oh yeah, I saw that. You barely won."

Max was going charge at him but was stopped by Gary.

* * *

"Hey Drew, where are we going? I want to see the match!"

"May, why do you care for Ash?"

"Huh?"

"He told you that you two aren't friends and you cheer for him. Why?"

"...I guess I'm trying to mend our friendship..."

"But why?"

"What I did to him was terrible and I feel bad so..."

"I can't let you do that May."

"Huh!? Why!?"

"Because if you do, you might fall in love with him!"

"Drew...He doesn't love me Drew. I'm not even sure he likes me. Heck, he asked me when our wedding is! And when are we going to have kids! He _wants_ us to be together. I just want him as my friend again Drew..." May's face was a bit red at the memory of that moment in the elevator. Drew took notice and thought it was about the process to make babies.

"Oh...I guess I misjudged Ash..."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So when are we going to make babies?" May asked in a teasing voice which made Drew turn red, but excited.

"How about right now?" May raised an eyebrow. "I'm kidding!"

"Phew! I thought you were serious!"

_'Darn it...'_ thought Drew.

* * *

"Swalot you did great. Return. Alright go now Staraptor!"

"Pikachu return! I have someone who wants to go against that Staraptor! I choose you! Staraptor!"

"I see, you want your Staraptor to fight the Staraptor that taught yours Brave Bird!"

"Yep. Time to see which one is superior! Staraptor Brave Bird!"

"You too Staraptor!"

The two birds collided with one another. Ash's had a few scratch but Reggie's was really injured.

"I didn't think it was that powerful, go for Aerial Ace!"

"You go for the Steel Wing!"

The two Pokemon collided once again, this time Ash's Staraptor taking no damage but Reggie's taking more.

"Oh no! Staraptor use Roost!"

"Oh no you don't! Quick Attack!

Ash's Staraptor was able to get in one heavy blow before Reggie's Staraptor could heal.

"Staraptor is unable to battle. Staraptor is the winner and the match goes to Kalos Champion Ash Ketchum!"

Ash exited the stadium and went to the park.

"This looks like a good take off spot."

"Ash!"

Ash turned around to see his friends.

"You were awesome out there! Pikachu and Staraptor were awesome!"

"Thanks Max."

"Aww man! We missed it!"

Everyone turned around to see May and Drew walking together.

"Of course you did! You were gone for so long! What happened to you? To busy making out with Drew?"

"Why you little-"

"Cut him some slack May. And besides, it's probably true." Said Ash who looked over to Drew. "I still can't believe you haven't proposed yet! I'm sure she's _dying _to have kids." Said Ash which angered May.

"Why you Ketchum-"

"I got to go! Oh yeah! Brock, do you know any carpenter store nearby?"

"Umm, yeah. There's one in Pewter City, but why-"

"Thanks! Go Garchomp!"

Just then the land shark Iris was familiar with appeared. It appeared even stronger than before.

"Alright Garchomp! Head way to Pewter!" Ash, Pikachu and Meowth got on Garchomp which then flew off with lightning speed, leaving Ash's friends in the dust.

"Why do you think he wanted to go to a carpenter shop?" Asked Iris.

"Maybe he found his dream for being a carpenter!" Cilan said, while everyone doubted it.

* * *

It was midnight at the beach. Ash had returned at night and was practicing his aura with Lucario. Pikachu and Meowth were watching.

"_Pant...pant...pant..._I...did it! I formed the Aura Sword!"

**_'Good job master. If you keep practicing you'll use up less energy.'_**

"Thanks for training me Lucario."

**_'It's my pleasure master.'_**

_'I wonder how everyone in Oblivia is doing? They're probably waiting for me to win it! But what about my friends? What will happen if I win? I'll obviously return to Oblivia...I'll worry about that later. Time to get some sleep!'_


	7. The Final Blow

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WE HAVE THE QUARTERFINALS OF THE A BLOCK! WE HAVE Kalos Champion Ash Ketchum AGAINST Hoenn Champion AND Top Coordinator Wallace!"

"Wait...Wallace is my opponent!?"

"Hello Ash, it has been a long time."

"Yes it has Wallace."

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle with substitutions! The winner is whoever defeats all three of his opponents Pokemon. Trainers send out your Pokemon!" Shouted the referee!

"I choose you Serperior!"

"Now Ludicolo!"

"Battle...Begin!"

"Ludicolo Ice Beam!"

"Dodge."

Serperior dodged the Ice Beam so quick that no one even saw it.

"Iron Tail!"

"Ludicolo dodge!"

It was too late as Serperior appeared right in front of Ludicolo and sent it flying to the wall.

"Ludicolo is unable to battle!"

* * *

"That was AWESOME! To defeat the Hoenn Champions Ludicolo that easily!" Said Max.

This time Drew was impressed. Drew and May have both went up against that same Ludicolo and lost big time.

* * *

"That was incredible. You would make a fine coordinator. Now my friend! Go Beartic!"

"A Beartic?"

"Yes. Surprised? Well if that surprised you then watch this! Sheer Cold!"

Ash's eyes widened. "Serperior dig!"

Serperior burrowed its way underground to avoid the One-hit KO Attack.

"Beartic freeze the ground with Blizzard!"

Beartic used Blizzard to freeze the ground completely.

"You think this is going to stop us? Serperior use Frenzy Plant!"

There was a shake and soon giant vines appeared and started to attack Beartic.

"Beartic! Are you alright?"

"Bear!"

"Good! Use-"

Serperior instantly came out of the ground and used Hyper Beam on Beartic, sending it to the wall.

"Beartic is unable to battle!"

"You tried and that's what matters. Return. Alright Ash, time for my strongest! Milotic!"

"Be careful Serperior!"

"Milotic lets go for a Blizzard!"

"Dodge then use Leaf Storm!"

"Mirror Coat!"

The Mirror Coat reflected the Leaf Storm and sent it back.

"Serperior! Are you alright?"

"Ser."

"Milotic go for the Ice Beam!"

"Serperior use Hyper Beam!"

The two attacks collided.

"Use Mist Milotic!"

"Dig now Serperior!"

"Earthquake!"

"Frenzy Plant!"

"Blizzard!"

"Leaf Storm!"

"Mirror Coat!"

"Dodge!"

"Ice Beam!"

"Hyper Beam!"

The battle kept going back and forth. Eventually the two Pokemon were tired on a completely frozen stadium.

"Milotic! Use up all your power to use Blizzard!"

"Use use your power to use a good Hyper Beam!"

The two attacks hit each Pokemon. The two had a staredown before Serperior fell to the ground unconscious. Milotic soon followed.

"Both Milotic and Serperior are unable to battle! With two remaining Pokemon, Kalos Champion Ash Ketchum wins!"

The crowd went wilder than ever.

"Thank you Serperior. You were incredible out there."

"You fought brilliantly Milotic. Return. Ash. I must say that you have become more powerful than I imagined."

"Thanks Wallace. And you can count on me winning!"

Just then a bomb dropped into the stadium where Wallace and Ash were. The smoke cleared to reveal a injured Serperior who was not returned to its Pokeball using Protect.

Then a few helicopters landed and Team Rocket Grunts came out and sent out their Pokemon and started attacking the stadium. Wallace and Ash tried to escape but were surrounded.

Right then a huge helicopter landed and a man stepped out.

"Hello Ash. How are you doing? Defeating the champion of Hoenn is pretty impressive. How am I? Oh I've been doing great...AFTER YOU SENT ME TO JAIL!"

"Giovanni!"

"Glad you recognize me. But I'm sure you know why I'm here."

"Serperior return. Pikachu, Meowth, battle stance!"

"Pika/Got it!"

"Wallace, get out of here, I'll take care of these guys."

"Alright. I leave it to you!" Wallace then released a Gyarados and charged through.

* * *

"We have to go help Ash!" Shouted Gary but was then stopped by a Gyarados.

"No. He'll be fine. He can take care of them on his own. After all, who do you think detroyed their first HQ?" Said Wallace.

"Ash did? You mean he returned to the region 5 years ago?"

"That's right. He destroyed the HQ back then which caused the defeat of Team Rocket. That day Giovanni was sent to jail. I figured this out from what Giovanni said...Right now we need to help evacuate everyone."

* * *

"Go Persian, Kangaskhan!"

"Meowth Water Pulse, Pikachu Thunder!"

Instantly Giovanni's Pokemon were knocked out.

"Meowth use Water Pulse on Giovanni!"

"Right!"

"I don't think you want to do that Meowth." Just then two people appeared in front of Giovanni.

"Jessie! James!"

"So you do remember us Meowth...I thought you forgot after you ditched us for the twerp!"

"What?! Wait a sec guys!"

"No Meowth. We're now enemies, unless you want to re-join us." Said James.

"No way! Meowth is done with crime." Said Ash calmly, not surprised at all by the duo's appearance. "And I assume you two broke Giovanni from jail."

"That's right twerp. After Meowth left we wondered if we were really failures and when we found out we were, we trained. Trained to be the worst criminals alive. Getting the boss out was the easiest thing we've ever done!" Said Jessie.

"Already I'm annoyed at you. And I haven't seen you for 10 years. So get out of here or else."

"Or else what?" Asked James.

Ash smirked. "What happened at headquarters will happen now."

Giovanni's eyes widened. "You have that beast with you!?"

"Yep. So I suggest you never appear in my face again or else!"

"No. I want revenge now!" Giovanni pulled out a giant sword and charged at Ash.

In one single move it was over. A blade in his heart causing him to fall on the ground. Dead.

* * *

**Okay now I have a question for those who read my Deadly Pranks story. Do you guys think I should add Pokemon to the series? I was suggested that by a friend but I want to know what you guys want. Pokemon or no Pokemon in Deadly Pranks? Anyways as usual, thank you for reading and feedback is always appreciated.**


	8. Outcome of Memories

A Flash of lightning filled the stadium and when it disappeared you can see rocket grunts on the ground. In the center were 2 people. Giovanni and Ash. One of them was on the ground dead. And that was Giovanni. Ash had perfected the Aura Sword. And that was Giovanni's downfall. Jessie and James immediately attacked to be countered by Pikachu's great Thunder, leaving everyone unconcious. Just because Ash killed Giovanni didn't mean he was completely unharmed. Giovanni made a wound in his stomach and Ash soon collapsed from blood loss.

* * *

6 Hours later...

Ash woke up later to see a girl towering above him.

"Ugh...Hana?"

"Hana? Who's that? It's me Ash!"

"May?"

"Yep! Got to go tell everyone you're awake!"

The first two that rushed in were Pikachu and Meowth.

"Hey you two."

"Boss you had us really worried!"

"Well an encounter with the boss of Team Rocket never ends well. Remember last time?"

"Yeah/Pi..."

Soon Misty, Brock and the rest of Ash's friends arrived.

"Ash, you're going to be just fine. You are going to be in good enough shape for your match tomorrow. The match against Paul."

"Okay. Thanks Brock." Ash then got up.

"I said soon! Not now!"

"I am not going to rest just because of an injury. Our Pokemon take so much damage and then they wait patiently to be healed. As a human gets treatment right away. Is this fair to the Pokemon? I have made a commitment to make myself equal as my Pokemon." Ash said before leaving. Everyone just stared at him and wondered...does anyone stand a chance against this human? Max was even doubting he would win but quickly shook the thoughts away. May was in a different world. Had humans really given themselves more attention than Pokemon? Pokemon would fight for humans. A Pokemon would then be healed. But to go fight again. Some Pokemon don't mind and humans take their word but that doesn't mean they shouldn't get some special treatment at times. Brock was amazed at his care for his Pokemon. Clearly that hasn't changed in the new Ash. But there was something else that Brock had on his mind that no one else didn't. The Aura Sword.

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WE HAD A SLIGHT INTERUPPTION AFTER THE FIGHT WITH WALLACE BUT WE SHALL START THE QUARTER FINALS OF THE CHAMPIONSHIP! THIS WILL BE A 6 ON 6 BATTLE WITH Paul Shinji AND Ash Ketchum, OUR SAVIOR FROM TEAM ROCKET!

"Well Paul. Are you ready for a full battle once again?"

Paul didn't reply. He knew that in order to beat Ash, he would have to focus on strategy and not just power. Paul had to think ahead of Ash. Ash smirked as he had a feeling Paul was going to be more challenging than last time. Ash knew Paul was waiting for him so Ash threw a Pokeball in the air.

"I choose you! TYRANTRUM!"

Everyone stood in awe at the Kalos fossil Pokemon. Paul was a bit surprised but knew that he needed to stay calm. Paul did his research on Ash. It showed his team from when he won the Kalos league and Ash had Tyrantrum back then so Paul knew its typing.

"Froslass stand by for battle!"

"Good choice Paul!"

"Battle...Begin!"

"Froslass Hail!"

"Sunny Day."

"No! Hail again!"

"Doesn't matter. Fire Blast!"

Tyrantrum immediately shot a Fire Blast instantly knocking Froslass out.

"Froslass is unable to battle!"

"You did well. Return. Standby Torterra!"

"Fire Blast!"

"Protect! Then Earthquake!"

"Counter with your very own Earthquake!"

Torterra used Earthquake but was easily defeated by the power of Tyrantrum's Earthquake.

"Torterra is unable to battle!"

"You tried. Return. Standby Honchcrow!"

"Tyrantrum use Fire Blast!"

"Honchcrow dodge it with Agility!"

Honchcrow swiftly dodged the attack.

"Now use Fairy Wind Honchcrow!"

"Look out Tyrantrum!"

It was too late as Tyrantrum was hit with the attack that seemed to get a critical hit. Tyrantrum was then off balance, very vulnerable.

"Honchcrow use Brave Bird!"

Honchcrow dived into Tyrantrum knocking it over.

"Tyrantrum is unable to battle!"

"You fought brilliantly. When I finish with this tournament I'll make sure to play with you buddy. Return. Impressive Paul. Very impressive."

Paul didn't say a word. He couldn't let himself get distracted.

* * *

"AMAZING! TYRANTRUM WAS DEFEATED!"

"It was that Fairy Wind Max." Said Gary.

"But that was so cool! Paul stands a chance!"

"Maybe, maybe not. We won't know until the end."

* * *

"Pikachu, you ready?"

"Pika!"

"No fair boss! I want to fight!"

"I'll use you in my next battle Meowth."

"Alright..."

"Alright! I choose you Pikachu!"

"Pikachu...Honchcrow. Return. You did great. I choose you now Electivire."

"Smart choice Paul."

"Go for up front! Brick Break!"

"Counter with Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's Iron Tail collided with Electivire's punch.

"This is the exact same thing that happened when we first fought, and when we last fought Ash. Other arm!"

"Do you really think I would fall for the same thing again? Pikachu Hidden Power!"

Pikachu then glowed and then there was an explosion. Pikachu was unharmed but Electivire fainted.

"WHAT!?"

"Hidden Power Ground Paul."

"Electivire is unable to battle!"

"You did great. Return. Standby Drapion!" Paul knew that Ash would be ahead so he needed to think ahead, yet not too far ahead. "Drapion use Pin Missile!"

"Thunder."

The stadium flashed. When the flash disappeared Pikachu was unharmed again and Drapion was really injured.

"Drapion are you okay!?"

"DRA!"

"Alright. Drapion Cross Poison!"

"Volt Tackle!"

The two Pokemon collided and when the smoke cleared, Pikachu took a bit of damage and was luckily not poisoned. As Drapion...

"Drapion is unable to battle!"

"Drapion return. Not bad." Paul looked at Ash. There wasn't strategy in those attacks. Just counter. Paul knew that he would have to go for brute force. The way he used to.

"Honchcrow return to the field!"

"HONCH!"

"Night Slash!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Agility to dodge!"

The battle was dodging and attacking.

"Alright Honchcrow use Sky Attack!"

Honchcrow was right in front of Pikachu and then attacked it. As soon as Honchcrow made contact, Pikachu disappeared.

"What!?"

Then multiple Pikachu's appeared.

"Double Team..." Paul muttered, then smirked. He had an easy way of getting rid of Double Team. "Use Aerial Ace!"

Honchcrow then went to where the real Pikachu was but as soon as it got near...

"Thunder."

"Honchcrow is unable to battle!"

Paul returned Honchcrow with disbelief. He fell into Ash's trap. Get close then he attacks! Paul has one Pokemon left and plans to win.

"I am counting on you! Legendary HEATRAN!"

The crowd looked at Heatran with disbelief. Heatran. The one legendary that was not on the list. Everyone then was sweating. Everyone but Paul, Ash and Pikachu. When Ash saw Heatran he was surprised. But then he smirked.

"This is going to be fun!"

Paying no attention to what Ash said, Paul attacked.

"Heatran use Earth Power!"

"Pikachu dodge with Double Team and Agility!"

Pikachu then split into copies and moved at an incredible pace.

"Heatran use MAGMA STORM!"

Pikachu could not avoid this attack. Pikachu was sent flying with many injuries.

"PIKACHU! Are you alright!?"

"Pii...KA!"

"Are you sure buddy?"

"Pi!"

"Alright...Pikachu use Thunder!"

"Magma Storm!" The attacks collided. They were equal.

"Equal!? Pikachu matches a legendary?!" Says Paul, which for some reason made Ash angry.

"No one is equal. I will never accept equal. I've tied with many Pokemon that I can easily beat now. Someone will be weaker or stronger than me. But never equal. Pikachu! SHOW THEM YOUR TRUE THUNDER!"

"MAGMA STORM HEATRAN!"

The entire stadium flashed. The heat and the lights were intense. When it died down...

"H-Heatran...is unable to battle! Pikachu wins and the one who will move on to the Semi Finals is Kalos Champion Ash Ketchum!"

Ash then looked around and saw the stadium destroyed. Meowth went up to Pikachu and gave him a pat on the back.

"You were great pal 'o' mine!"

"He's right Pikachu. You were incredible. But I never said to use your strongest Thunder. Just your true Thunder." Pikachu just rubbed its back in response. Ash went up to Paul who just returned his Heatran.

"Sorry about that, I got carried away there Paul. But it's amazing that you have a Heatran!"

"Yeah. You'll win this tournament for sure. It is impossible to win against you."

Paul left leaving Ash a bit confused but happy.

* * *

"Hey Paul! Have you seen Ash?" Paul turned around to see Ash's friends.

"No."

"Oh, if you see him tell him I'm going to kick his butt tomorrow!"

"You made it into the Semi Finals?"

"That's right!"

"And you think you can beat Ash?"

"Not think, I know!"

Paul stared before laughing, which made Max angry.

"What's so funny?"

"That you think you stand a chance against Ash. Let me tell you from experience. I thought I could win, stand a chance at least. But when you enter that stadium and face him, it's a completely different story. He's always 20 steps ahead. Predicting your every move. He didn't expect Honchcrow to know Fairy Wind. That was the only advantage I had. If you don't believe me then wait until you face him. When you get utterly destroyed, don't go crying."

Max was so angry. "I WILL DESTROY ASH! COMPLETELY! I WILL PROVE TO YOU THAT I AM THE BEST!"

"Where have I heard that before?"

Everyone turned around to see Ash with a serious face.

"Good match today Paul." He then looked at the rest. "Good Luck tomorrow Max. I'm sure you'll be a strong opponent." Ash then kept walking. Ash then reached the beach where he stared into the distance where he saw Wingull flying overhead, Krabby shooting bubbles and Lapras swimming. The sunset made the scene even more amazing.

"Tyrantrum! Charizard! Sceptile! Lucario! I choose you!"

Ash released 4 Pokemon. "You all can relax for the day. You too Pikachu, Meowth."

The Pokemon then went and started talking to each other while Ash just sat on the beach, looking at the ocean.

_'I never thought this would be so difficult…Of course I will leave them after the tournament is over but…will they forgive me after? Will I have to tell them where I'm going? And when I win…Someone may find out I live in Oblivia…What do I do? If I forfeit, Paul will be angry. No doubt. This is so annoying! I will return to Oblivia. Somehow get rid of the press and there!'_

While Ash was thinking he didn't notice someone behind him.

"A-Ash?"

Ash turned his head to see May.

"Yeah?"

"What…are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"I-I hope you don't mind if I send out my Pokemon?"

"Go ahead." Ash got up, preparing for what was going to happen.

"Go everyone!"

Out came a Blaziken, Glaceon, Venusaur, Wartortle, Munchlax and Skitty. Instantly Ash's Pokemon except Lucario started growling at May's confused Pokemon. Especially Sceptile and Pikachu.

"GUYS! I don't want any fighting got it!? So please just don't fight!"

Ash's Pokemon calmed down and Ash sat back down.

Blaziken went up to Sceptile.

_'Hey Sceptile.'_

_'What do you want?'_

_"What kind of greeting is that? We haven't seen each other in 10 years!'_

_'I just assumed Pokemon like master.'_

_'What are you talking about?'_

_'What your master did to my master!'_

_'Well why did he run then!?'_

_'You don't understand how it feels to have your heart broken. Especially the way master's was…' _Sceptile said, looking away.

_'How do you know I've never felt like that?'_

_'You probably like bush's Roserade. Or maybe Absol?'_

_'What!? No! I despise that trainer if anything!'_

Sceptile was shocked. He then looked to see his master looking at him, who also seemed shocked. Sceptile turned his back to Blaziken.

_'You shouldn't despise the one your master loves! Even if I despise them!'_

_'I just don't think he can give mistress what she wants. To be happy.'_

_'She is happy. I bet you all were happy when we left.'_

_'SHUT UP AND LISTEN! I, Skitty and Glaceon, maybe even Venusaur, were depressed when you all left. But the part that I didn't understand was why mistress gave no care. So you are partially right. Mistress and the other Pokemon didn't care but we did.' _Blaziken was so thankful that her natural colour was red.

_'Why would you care?'_

_'Because I-' _Blaziken stopped briefly. _'We missed the one who helped us become the way we were. If it weren't for you, would I have ever evolved? Would I ever have mastered Blaze? If it weren't for your master, would I have met the friends I have met? Skitty, Munchlax, Watrortle, Beautifly, Glaceon and Venusaur. Would mistress even be a coordinator?'_

_'No. And despite all that, your master broke my master's heart!'_

This time Blaziken didn't reply. Ash was just looking at the scene. He figured out something from that conversation that Sceptile didn't. And he frowned at it. Skitty likes Meowth. Glaceon likes Pikachu. Venusaur likes his Bulbasaur, which was in Oblivia and now a Venusaur. And Blaziken likes Sceptile. To make matters worse, Blaziken doesn't even like Drew. Ash looked to see May talking with Glaceon about something. Glaceon then left and ran up to Pikachu and they started talking. It wasn't an argument like Sceptile and Blaziken but you can tell Pikachu didn't want to talk to her at the moment. Ash then turned back to the beach.

"Ash?"

"What is it now?"

"Can I…sit with you?"

"Sure."

May sat down and stared across the beach.

"The view is amazing…"

Ash only nodded.

"Ash…Where will you go when the tournament is over?"

"Probably…home."

"Pallet Town?"

"No. My new home."

"New home?"

"Where do you think I've been living for the past decade?"

"Where…is this new home?"

"I can't tell you. If someone outside the region aside from the PLA knows about it, who knows what might happen."

"Is it nice?"

"The best. Living there is something that you can only dream of. Hana is always playing with Pikachu and Meowth. Booker is always being helped by Venusaur and some other Pokemon. While I'm either training or exploring."

"Oh…So who's Hana?"

"My 9 year old daughter."

May's eyes widened.

"1 YEAR AFTER YOU LEFT YOU DID THAT!?"

"What are you…Oh…No! Both of her parents died a year after she was born. I took her in and she sees me as her dad and I see her as my daughter."

"You've gotten mature. I never thought you would ever have a kid and raise them properly."

"I love Hana. When you and Drew have kids, you'll understand how it feels but you raised Manaphy so you should have an idea how it feels. And when you're away from them you can't help but hope there fine and doing well. That's why…I'm leaving and never returning after this tournament."

"But it has been your dream of becoming a Pokemon Master! Why would you just leave!?"

"May. There are some things that are more important than anything. Friends and family. Mom died years ago. Heard Team Rocket killed her because she was the mother of the Kalos Champion. I was never happy about that. So I've made sure to protect those I care about."

May was mesmerized by Ash's speech. Putting his life in front of others was something Ash had always done. Even for her…

_"It's the Phantoms…huh?" A waterfall then fell right in front of Ash. Ash quickly pulled up the safety pod. May gasped as the water started to rise behind them._

_"May! Get in here! It's the Phantom's…Come on! You gotta!" Ash grabbed May's hand and put her in the pod. She then watched Ash put Pikachu in the pod with her. She was expecting Ash to enter to but instead he picked up the crystal. "Pikachu, you take care of the two of them." "Pika!?" May and Pikachu gasped as they realized what he was going to do. But before May could do anything, Ash locked the pod and smirked. "I got to go put this back! Now you guys just sit tight in there and wait!" Ash smirked before running off._

_"But Ash!"_

_"Pikapi!"_

_It was too late as Ash ran off and she and Pikachu kept praying for Ash's safety. When the temple rose…_

_"Ash…Ash must have done this!"_

_"Pika…"_

_"No…No way…it can't be…" That emotion proved to her who she loved. And she didn't even realize it at the time and thought her heart was with Drew. Who comforted her after the Kanto Grand Festival? Ash and Brock. Who comforted her after her loss against Drew in her first contest? Ash. Who saved her from a Donphan? Ash. Who helped her realize that Pokemon are amazing? Ash. Who saved her from angry grass Pokemon? Ash. What was her wish from the millennium comet? True love. _

Now it was time for her to decide if that wish came true. She always thought it did, after all, she and Drew lived a very happy 10 years…but at what cost? Ash and Misty never talked to her since. She lost contact with Brock until Max won the Hoenn League. She didn't really know Gary well. Dawn has beaten her 4 times as she had beaten her 3 times. And the third one was when she made it into the finals to face off against Solidad and win. Tracey would rarely talk to her because apparently he was the only person Misty told the truth too. Iris and her were good friends but didn't keep contact. And she then realized it. Because of Ash leaving, everyone has become more distant with each other. Max always stood up for her. Brock, Tracey and Misty stopped talking to her. Gary would only talk to her when she wanted a Pokemon checked. Apparently Iris and Cilan haven't seen each other until now because they were too busy fulfilling their dream. Could that day have really hurt everyone's friendship? And why was she only realizing this now?

"Ash…I've ruined everything…"

"Huh?"

"Everyone used to be so close because of you. And then when I hurt you, everyone just split up. To fulfill their dreams. Alone. Because that's what you were doing. Ash. Remember the Sea Temple?"

"…"

"That was an experience that I never want to have again."

"What?"

"You risking your life, almost dying! I and Pikachu were so worried. And when you didn't appear…My heart felt like my life was over."

"…" Ash didn't talk because he wanted to see where she was going with this.

"I-I now realize that that feeling was…love. I loved you and I didn't even know it because my mind was set on Drew, but my heart was with you.

"…"

"Ash, I don't know who I love whether it is you or Drew but…I think it's-"

"DON'T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF!?"

May was suddenly taken back by his outburst, and what he said.

"YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND SAYING 'I think I love you.' 'No, you are the one for me. I love you.' YOU CAN'T JUST _USE_PEOPLE JUST FOR YOUR OWN NEEDS! THINK ABOUT HOW OTHERS FEEL WHEN THERE HEARTS ARE BROKE JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT LOVE! YOU SHOULD THINK DEEPLY ABOUT HOW YOU FEEL BEFORE MAKING A DECISION!" Ash then turned around.

_'Lucario, we're going to have to postpone tonight's training.'_

**_'As you wish master.'_**

Ash returned everyone except Pikachu and Meowth who jumped on his shoulders. Ash then left to the hotel leaving a brunette who was sobbing. Even at his worst Ash would never blame one of his friends for anything bad. This proved two things. How much she hurt Ash. And her friendship with Ash was completely gone. She even almost confessed to him! What was she thinking? What happened to Ash could've happened to Drew! May was mentally smacking herself for being so stupid and inconsiderate while sobbing on the outside with her Pokemon around her trying to comfort her.

The next day…

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WE HAVE THE SEMIT FINALS OF THE CHAMPIONSHIP TOURNAMENT! IN THE BLUE CORNER WE HAVE HOENN CHAMPION MAX MAPLE! AND IN THE RED CORNER WE HAVE KALOS CHAMPION ASH KETCHUM!"

Except Ash didn't appear.

* * *

"Where's Ash!?" Asked Dawn.

"I don't know. The Ash I know would never be late for a battle without a reason."

"Yes Brock. The Ash we knew. But he's different." Said May who was only there for Max.

* * *

**I wanted a May that was inconsiderate and that's this story. I wanted to write several themes like May is a princess, May is inconsiderate, May is selfish etc. Anyways as usual thank you for reading and feedback is always appreciated.**


	9. Mistakes

"Boss what are you doing?"

"I'm probably going to disappoint Booker, Hana, Rand and everyone back home but this tournament is just going to hurt more than help."

"But you promised you'd let me battle! You never break a promise boss!"

"Pika Pikapi!"

"I'm sorry Meowth…"

"Boss, can we at least destroy that kid!? He said he could destroy us!"

"That's true but..."

"No buts! Come one boss! You never run from a challenge!"

"This is different."

"Is it because of last night?"

"That night…what May told me, have I really hurt so many people? May almost confessed to me without thinking about how I or Drew feels. I think I'm just making everyone confused and hurt. And it isn't exactly working out for me either."

"Pikapi/Boss…"

"Charizard! I choose-"

"Well, well, well. I never knew Ash was a runner and a quitter."

"You aren't good with threats May."

"I need to at least try when it comes to the new Ash!"

"'_New _Ash?'"

"Yeah. You've become so different. You wouldn't let a thing like this stop you from entering-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!"

"I KNOW A LOT ABOUT YOU ASH! OR AT LEAST THE OLD ASH!"

"No. You knew NOTHING ABOUT ME! IF YOU DID YOU WOULD'VE SEEN THE HINTS DURING OUT JOURNEY I SENT YOU!"

May was taken back once again. Hints? From Ash? But did he even know anything about love back then? Or was that an act to hide his feelings? Why is this so confusing!?

"Charizard. Fly us to the stadium. I can't wait to destroy your brother."

* * *

"ASH KETCHUM HAS FAILED TO ARRIVE! HE IS THEREFORE DISQU-"

Just then a Charizard landed at Ash's side of the stadium. It landed with a thud stronger than an Earthquake. It even knocked Max off balance.

"Sorry I'm late."

"This will be a 6 on 6 battle with substitutions! Send out your Pokemon!"

"I promised Meowth!"

"Meowth huh? It is a fast normal type that knows Water Pulse…So Medicham should do the trick!"

"Battle…Begin!"

"Medicham use Focus Punch!"

"Meowth dodge it!"

"Use Confusion to hold it!"

Medicham used Confusion and then delivered a huge blow. When the smoke cleared Medicham was defeated.

"Wh-What happened!?"

"Sucker Punch Max."

"Return. I'll match speed! Sceptile!"

"Well Meowth, you have gotten to face two of the Hoenn starter trio!"

"And this one will go down like the last!"

"Yep. Meowth use Double Slash!"

"Sceptile counter with Leaf Blade!"

The two attacks hit. Then Sceptile fell to the floor.

"Sceptile is unable to battle!"

* * *

"Max is getting destroyed out there!" Shouted Dawn.

"There's no way Max will lose though. Max believes in his Pokemon and has strategy. Where Ash just believes in his Pokemon." Says May.

"But May, you said it yourself. The old Ash is gone. This is a new Ash."

As much as May didn't want to admit it, Max would lose. No way around it.

* * *

"Return Sceptile. Go Weezing! Use Smog!"

"A Weezing. Meowth, you want to fight this one?"

Meowth looked carefully at the Weezing. "Yeah boss."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright! Use-" The entire field was filled with smoke. Ash then realized Max used Smog.

"Weezing use Giga Impact!"

"He's coming at us? Fool…Meowth, a good Water Pulse would do."

Weezing then appeared in front of Meowth to receive a strong Water Pulse to the face, knocking it out.

"Weezing is unable to battle!"

"Ugh! Return! Persian I choose you!"

That was Max's biggest mistake. Ash and Meowth, even Pikachu had a huge smirk on their faces.

"Meowth. Time to show who the best is!"

"Persian use Pay Day!"

"Sucker Punch!"

"Persian! Get up!"

"Meowth use Water Pulse!"

Persian was then hit back with a more powerful Water Pulse than the one Weezing took.

"Persian is unable to battle!"

"Return Persian. You did great. Go Kingdra!"

"Meowth, think you can take this one?"

"This won't be a problem boss!"

"Okay. Meowth go for a Double Slash!"

"Kingdra Hydro Pump!"

"Dodge and keep going!"

"Double Team Kingdra!"

"Meowth use Aerial Ace!"

"Kingdra Twister!"

"Meowth use Water Pulse!"

"Kingdra use your strongest Dragon Pulse!"

"Dodge then go for a Shadow Ball."

Meowth dodged the tough attack and hit Kingdra with a Shadow Ball, knocking it out.

"Kingdra is unable to battle!"

"No way! Kingdra, you did great. Return. Meowth has to be tired by now…My final Pokemon! Go GARDEVOIR!"

"A Gardevoir? Impressive. Meowth, lets attack first. Faint Attack!"

"Teleport to dodge!"

"Oh no you don't! Faint Attack always hits its target!"

Gardevoir was hit.

"Gardevoir! Are you okay?"

"Gar!"

"Phew. Use Focus Blast!"

"Meowth, Sucker Punch."

"Teleport!"

"Faint Attack!"

Gardevoir kept getting hit over and over.

"Max! There is no way you can win this battle! Forfeit to help your Pokemon!"

"NO WAY! I never run from a battle!"

"Max!"

"SHUT UP ASH! I WILL WIN! I WON'T LOSE! GARDEVOIR USE FOCUS BLAST MAX POWER!"

"I didn't want to do this. Max is too stubborn. Meowth, use your strongest Sucker Punch."

Gardevoir was then slammed into the wall.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle! The match goes to Kalos Champion Ash Ketchum who will be going on to the finals of the Championship Tournament!"

* * *

"Nurse Joy, will Gardevoir be alright?"

"Yes. She needs a lot of rest though. That last battle was very painful for her."

"I'm sorry…Gardevoir…"

Ash was walking to the restaurant nearby when he was approached…

"Ash! How could you do that to Max's Pokemon!?"

"May…It's a battle. And I gave him the chance."

"You don't even care! Why did I convince you to stay!?"

"I do care. I'm just very disappointed in him. I thought he learned from my foolish self."

"Foolish self?"

"My past self. 10-16 year old Ash. I was foolish. To this day I wonder how I won the Orange League, Battle Frontier and Kalos League. My Pokemon were amazing but I didn't even give them good commands."

"I liked your past-self better."

"And I like me now. But I must thank you."

"For what?"

"For breaking my heart. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have met the awesome people in another region."

Wait…so he was…thankful for her breaking his heart?

"I-I-uh…"

"Just one more battle. And then you'll never see me again."

"Why Ash!? Why!? Why can't you stay!?"

"I told you May. Hana and everyone back at my new home is there. My new family. My new friends. Everyone will be waiting for me to come back with a solid gold trophy that says '#1 Pokemon Master.'"

"Ash...Stay please…Not for me, but everyone else. They've missed you so much. You don't even know how much they missed you. And what do you think will happen when you leave!? You're just going to hurt everyone more than help."

"…That's too bad."

"You…you're sick Ash! You've changed completely! What happened to the boy who cared for his friends before himself!?"

"I do care for my friends. But it's not like they'll die just because I left."

"But you'll just hurt them like I hurt you! Do you want them to feel the pain you felt!?"

"They have someone they love. Misty loves Tracey. Gary is going to ask Dawn out. Brock, he'll find someone one day. Maybe Holly or Lucy. Cilan will probably ask Iris out soon. And you love Drew."

"But Ash-"

"No buts. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow."

"You can't!"

"Who's going to stop me?"

"I will! Ash! I challenge you to a battle!"

* * *

**I think this is a good cliffhanger for the week. I will not be updating Infinite Battles until Monday. I will probably upload some One-shots though. Anyways as usual, thank you for reading and feedback is always appreciated.**


	10. May's Burning Spirit

_"But Ash-"_

_"No buts. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow."_

_"You can't!"_

_"Who's going to stop me?"_

_"I will! Ash! I challenge you to a battle!"_

* * *

"I will! Ash! I challenge you to a battle!"

"You? Against me? Are you sure? I took down Wallace, your idol."

"I've never been surer of anything in my life!"

"I don't think you should do this May."

"I know what I'm doing! Skitty out!"

"She's serious…Meowth, Pikachu, what do we do?"

"I don't know boss…"

"Pika…"

"Send out a Pokemon already!"

"Alright May. I choose you Kingler!"

"I'll attack first! Use Assist!" _'Please be Solarbeam, please be Solarbeam!'_

It was Solarbeam and it hit Kingler head on. But when the smoke cleared, Kingler was standing, not even a scratch was on it.

"How!? Did it use Protect!?"

"No May. I never said it out loud but…A coordinator can't be even compared to a champion. I'm going to give you one last chance. If you don't want your Pokemon hurt, call Skitty back."

May was frightened. The power of Ash was something not to be messed with. She thought she stood a chance and then she remembered something.

_"That you think you stand a chance against Ash. Let me tell you from experience. I thought I could win, stand a chance at least. But when you enter that stadium and face him, it's a completely different story. He's always 20 steps ahead. Predicting your every move."_

Paul. A clearly more experienced trainer than her said those words. And now she knew what he meant. It is a completely different story when you face him and when you're watching him. She wondered how Felix, Elizabeth, Reggie, Wallace and Max felt when they faced him.

May then looked at Skitty. Skitty seemed fired up although she had no idea why. Ash did though and frowned. Skitty wanted to bring Ash back. The old Ash. The Ash that cared for every living soul on this planet. But when you get hurt, the worst way, you change.

May looked at Skitty and finally understood what Skitty wanted. Blaziken, Glaceon and Venusaur's Pokeballs started shaking a bit and she knew they wanted the old Ash back.

"So do you want to return your Skitty?"

"…No. Skitty wants to fight. We will stand our ground and bring you back Ash!"

"_Groan_ I like myself the way I am thank you very much. Kingler use Bubblebeam!"

"Skitty use Blizzard!"

The Bubblebeam just went through the Blizzard and knocked out Skitty.

"Skitty! Are you okay!?"

"She fainted May."

"You were very brave. Return." May adjusted her bandanna. "Take the stage Venusaur!"

* * *

"Hey guys, where is my sister?"

"I think she said something about finding Ash." Said Brock.

"I'm going to go find her." Said Drew.

They all agreed and then they heard shouting, well May shouting. When they got to the battlefield they saw Skitty knocked out and Kingler unharmed.

"May's fighting Ash!?" Shouted Dawn.

"Do you think she can win?" Asked Gary.

"She will! She's my sister! She can do anything! GO MAY!"

* * *

May turned to the side to see her brother, boyfriend and friends cheering for her. This made May smile. She then looked at Ash.

"I will win this Ash! Venusaur use Solarbeam!"

"Knock it away with Crabhammer."

And Kingler did just that.

"No way! Use Razor Leaf!"

"Blizzard."

Venusaur was then knocked out.

"Venusaur! You were great. Return."

"Return Kingler. Go my old friend! Primeape!"

There was then a Primeape that had a gold chain around its neck.

* * *

"Brock! Is that Primeape a P2-Champion!?" Asked Max.

"I didn't think he went back to get it…"

* * *

"Fighting with fighting! Take the stage Blaziken! Use Flamethrower!"

"Block it then use Cross Chop!"

"Sky Uppercut!"

It was too late as the Cross Chop did severe damage to Blaziken, who was still standing but very injured.

"Blaziken return! Go Beautifly!"

"Primeape use Focus Punch!"

"Aerial Ace!"

The battle was the two dodging each other's attacks. Eventually Primeape landed the punch, knocking Beautifly out.

"Beautifly! You did well. Return. Go Glaceon!"

"Pika…"

Ash looked at Pikachu. Then turned to Meowth who nodded.

Meowth went to Pikachu.

"Hey buddy, you don't want to see ya girlfriend get beaten up do ya?"

"PIKA!?"

"Relax. I'm kidding! But I know you care for her. Don't worry, I felt the same way with Skitty. But they chose their fate. And besides, be thankful you're not the one doing da fighting!"

"Pika…Pi!"

"That's my pal! Why don't ya go talk wit Lucario while boss finishes dis battle?"

"Pika." Pikachu nodded and ran off while Meowth returned to his trainer.

"So?"

"He went to go find Lucario."

"Good. Now where were we?"

"Glaceon use Blizzard!"

"Vital Throw."

Primeape was hit with the Blizzard and completely froze. May was hoping that she won that round but then Primeape broke out of the ice and used a powerful Vital Throw, knocking Glaceon into a tree.

"Glaceon! Return, you tried and that's what matters. Return. Take the stage Wartortle!"

"Primeape use Karate Chop."

"Wartortle use Hydro Pump."

"Dodge and keep going."

"Wartortle use Hydro Pump to propel yourself in the air!"

"Primeape jump and use Cross Chop!"

"HYDRO PUMP MAX POWER!"

The Hydro Pump knocked Primeape straight into a tree, but not knocking it out.

"Primeape are you okay?"

"Prime!"

"No broken bones?"

"Ape!"

"Alright, If you lie to me though…"

"PRIME!"

"Okay! Primeape use Cross Chop!"

"Wartortle use Rapid-Hydro Pump!"

Ash instantly remembered the move, after all who created it years back when? It was a powerful move, but it had a huge weakness.

"Double Team and run up to it and use Cross Chop!"

"Wartortle dodge it!"

But when Wartortle is in its shell, it can't see in all directions, making it an easy target. Wartortle was then sent flying and knocked out.

"Wartortle! You fought brilliantly return." May took a deep breath. "I'm counting on you. Please! Blaziken take the stage once more!"

Blaziken then appeared but very tired.

"May! I would forfeit right now! Blaziken will not get out of this battle unharmed!"

May looked at Ash and then Blaziken and saw how tired and bruised it was. She then looked at Primeape who looked like it was ready to take on a Groudon.

"He's right…Blaziken, ret-"

"BLA!"

Ash frowned. "Blaziken, every Pokemon knows its limits!"

"BLA BLAZIKEN!"

"Ash! I choose whether Blaziken fights or not and I say Blaziken should stay in the fight!"

Ash just sighed.

"Blaziken Flamethrower!" May learned to never test Primeape's attack power.

"Dodge."

"Use Fire Blast!"

"Dig."

May smirked for the first time in this battle. "Blaziken use Earthquake!"

* * *

"Blaziken knows Earthquake!?" Shouted Dawn with disbelief.

"GO MAY! YOU GOT THIS!" Shouted her brother.

* * *

Blaziken used Earthquake which caused a very injured Primeape to come out of the ground.

"Primeape are you okay!?"

"Prime…"

"Don't tell me you want to keep fighting?"

"PRIME!"

"Primeape, alright. USE KARATE CHOP!"

Primeape went as fast as lightning and delivered a fierce blow on Blaziken knocking it against a tree.

"Blaziken! Are you alright!?"

"Blaz…"

"Blaziken, maybe we should quit-"

"BLAZ BLAZ BLAZ BLAZIKEN!"

"Blaziken…"

Blaziken got up and went started glowing red.

"That's blaze!"

* * *

"ALRIGHT MAY! GO!"

"May may win this round." Said Dawn.

"Maybe, maybe…" Says Brock.

* * *

"Blaziken use Flamethrower!"

"Dodge it!"

"Blaze Kick!"

"Meet it with Hi Jump Kick!"

The two kicks hit each other sending both Pokemon flying back.

"That's a strong Blaziken…Close Combat!"

"Sky Uppercut with Fire Punch added!"

It was then a hand to hand battle of combat. With Blaze boosting Fire Punch and Blaze kick and Primeape's power, either could win. Or so May and her friends thought.

"Primeape, end this."

Primeape ducked underneath one of Blaziken's attack and then delivered a strong punch knocking Blaziken out, or maybe even more…"

"BLAZIKEN!"

"Fantastic work Primeape. Return."

Everyone ran to May who had Blaziken in her arms.

"Blaaz…"

"You were incredible. I couldn't have asked for more."

"Blaz…"

"May, Blaziken is extremely hurt! We have to go see Nurse Joy!" Said Brock.

"That won't be necessary." Everyone looked at Ash.

"Return Blaziken in her Pokeball and give it to me."

"Why should we trust you!? After what you did to Blaziken!" Shouted Drew.

May just looked at Ash's hand that was waiting for the Pokeball.

"I know you'll be fine with him. Return." May stood up and put the Pokeball in Ash's hand. "Take good care of her." May said before taking back her hand. Ash nodded and then disappeared into thin air, leaving everyone but May surprised. Not that May knew how Ash disappeared but she knew Ash was full of surprises.

* * *

An hour later and Blaziken woke up. She found herself next to a stream on a leaf bed. She was then wondering what happened to her mistress until she saw Sceptile standing against a tree.

_"Those were some injuries you had. But who could blame you? You went up against a P2 Champion."_

_"Sceptile. Where am I? Where's mistress?"_

_"Relax. Master healed you. Although it caused him to use a little more life energy than he thought. But you're fine now. If it weren't for him you would've stopped breathing and would be treated by the Pokemon Center for days, months even. So you better thank Master."_

_"But why did he help me?" Blaziken asked, knowing the answer already._

_"He cares for Pokemon more than his own life. And he felt sorry for you since he was the one who put you like that."_

_"So there's still hope…"_

_"What?"_

_"Don't you want your master the way he was when he won the Kalos league? Don't you want him to go back to his cheery care-free self Sceptile? Instead of the man who is strict and doesn't have fun and doesn't-"_

_"SHUT UP! HE SAVED YOUR LIFE AND YOU START TALKING AS IF YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM! Sure, he has changed, but not for the worse. He puts on a…mask. A mask of his true personality. He doesn't feel as carefree around people who he considers 'outsiders.'"_

_"Outsiders? You mean his friends?"_

_"Yes. He made new friends and family and he loves them. And unlike those outsiders, they helped him as much as he helped them! All of masters Pokemon love our new family and friends so I can't wait until we win and get out of here."_

_"So what does he think of his friends here?"_

_"He still thinks of Misty, Gary and Brock as friends. The others, he doesn't care for them. Not as much as them anyways. But one thing's for sure, he doesn't give one crap for your mistress."_

"Sceptile. Return. Blaziken, return."

The two Pokemon were then sucked into their Pokeballs by a trainer with a Lucario standing next to him and two Pokemon on his shoulders.

"Sceptile…you said too much. It's a good thing May doesn't understand her Pokemon."

Ash said, shaking his head before returning Lucario and then walking back to the Pokemon Center where his 'friends' were. When he entered all of his friends who were sitting at a table looked at him. He just look at May and took a Pokeball out.

"Here. She's perfectly fine."

May looked at him and got up and took Blaziken. To see if he was telling the truth she released Blaziken who looked like she didn't even take a scratch from the battle.

"How did you heal Blaziken so fast Ash? What potions did you use? Or did you use herbs?" Asked Brock, a doctor who wanted to learn about healing.

"It's a secret."

"Hey Ash, you look a bit pale, are you alright?" Asked Iris.

"I'm perfectly fine. I'm going to get ready for the battle tomorrow."

Ash then left and Blaziken just stared at him and May noticed. When Ash left May asked Blaziken what's wrong.

"Bla."

"What? Is it something about Ash?" Blaziken nodded.

"What is it?"

"…" Blaziken decided to not tell her trainer. Ash was wrong, May understood her well but she felt like she shouldn't say anything because he saved her.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me. Besides we owe him don't we?"

"What do you mean you owe him?" Asked Drew.

"Well, he helped Blaziken recovered in just an hour, whereas Brock said it could take weeks for Blaziken to heal the injuries it had."

"But he was the one who injured Blaziken!"

"I challenged him. I refused to recall Blaziken so it was my fault."

* * *

**"Master, you have perfected the Aura Sphere."**

"Compared to the Aura Sword, this is nothing!"

**"You mastered telepathy, Aura Sphere, Aura Sword and healing. There is only one more Technique of Aura. The Aura Shield."**

"Sounds useful."

**"It is but it is as risky as healing, but not as much. It will though use more energy than the Aura Sword."**

"Greaaat…Alright, let's get started!"

* * *

**Alright I want to say I'm sorry for not uploading for the past few day. School really eats up my time and then there are other stuff I have to do. But this will now be uploaded daily again even though there's two more chapters left. Anyways, as usual thank you for reading and feedback is always appreciated.**


	11. The Legends Begin

**Warning: I make Ash's Pokemon a bit, oh who am I kidding, extremely over powered here but that's because he's using his original 6 and I was going to make some faint but I thought; 'it's his first team, why would I do that?' If you have a problem with him being overpowered then I'm sorry but this is just how this story rolls.**

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAAAAAAAAAAAN! WE HAVE THE FINALS! THE FINALS OF THE CHAMPIOINSHIP TOURNAMENT! IT IS ABOUT TIME WE FINISH THIS TOURNAMENT AND CROWN THE POKEMON MASTER! WE HAVE ORANGE LEAGUE CHAMPION, BATTLE FRONTIER MASTER AND KALOS LEAGUE CHAMPION ASH KETCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM! WE ALSO HAVE SINNOH LEAGUE CHAMPION, BATTLE SUBWAY MASTER AND SINNOH BATTLE FRONTIER CHAMPION, TOBIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSS!"

The two trainers appeared.

"Tobias. Surprised you made it without your legendary's"

"I'm surprised you made it too Ash. You clearly show much more potential since last time."

"I so want to face your Darkrai and Latios again. Can we have an exception?" Ash asked as he looked at the referee.

Everyone was shocked. Why would someone want their opponent to use Pokemon that can hurt their chances of winning a lot!?

The camera then panned to Charles Goodshow who just nodded.

Tobias was shocked and a bit mad that someone would mock his legendary's, especially one who has encountered possibly all the legendary's in the world!

Tobias left and returned with 6 new Pokemon.

"You will regret this Ash. Darkrai come on out!"

"I have the team to take you on! The first Team I ever had! Pikachu I choose you!"

* * *

Brock and Misty's eyes widened more than ever. Could Ash have really gathered the original 6? His first ever team. That was then they noticed Meowth wasn't with him. Ash really has a team but was it the original 6?

* * *

"Darkrai! Don't you dare underestimate that Pikachu! Powerful it is as it defeated Latios years ago."

"KRAI!"

"Good. Dark Void immediately."

"Double Team!"

"Dark Pulse!"

"Volt Tackle."

"Psychic!"

The Psychic that was supposed to slow down Pikachu didn't. Pikachu kept charging through the Dark Pulse and collided with Darkrai, knocking it out.

"Darkrai is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!"

"Impossible! One hit!? Return."

"What do you think Tobias? I never used even close to my full power in this tournament. I hope to be able to use it in this battle!"

Everyone was shocked. Not even close to his full power?

"Interesting. Latios go!"

"Pikachu come back. MY FIRST EVER POKEMON I CAUGHT! I CHOOSE YOU! BUTTERFREE!"

* * *

"HE HAS IT!"

Everyone but Brock just looked at Misty with confusion.

"Misty, if that Pokemon is the first ever Pokemon Ash caught, why have I never seen it before?" Asked Dawn.

"I think I remember Ash saying how he caught one." Says Cilan.

"Yeah. I was there when he caught it. His first ever Pokemon. I remember how I was so scared of it because of my fear of Bug Types. Ash released it to be with its love. Wonder why it's back."

* * *

"Interesting choice. Latios use Luster Purge!"

"Butterfree counter with Shadow Ball! And make sure it's powerful!"

The two attacks collided, even.

* * *

"Even. Not for long." Says a purple haired trainer who was watching from the sidelines near the exit.

* * *

"Flamethrower Latios!"

"Psychic!"

The Psychic stopped the Flamethrower and then it went straight back to Latios who dodged just in time.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Flash!"

The stadium was then enveloped in a ridiculously bright light. Nobody could even see. When the light disappeared, Latios was on the ground. It was poisoned and very injured.

"Latios! Are you alright?"

"La-"

"Latios is unable to battle! Butterfree wins!"

"You did fine. Return. Very impressive Ash. Not once have I seen a Butterfree of that power. You won't beat my next Pokemon though! Zapdos! Fly now!"

A bird than appeared with lightning emerging from it.

"Butterfree return. My good friend! I choose you!"

* * *

"It's Pidgeot!" Shouted Misty and Brock.

"Ash has a Pidgeot?" Asked Max.

"Yes Max. His second Pokemon he ever caught. He released it to protect the Pidgey's and Pidgeotto's of Route 1." Explained Misty.

"But why would he use it against a Zapdos? Electric and Flying?"

"Who knows, Max." Says Brock.

* * *

"Zapdos use Thunder!"

"Dodge!"

Pidgeot then dodged so fast, it is possibly the fastest Pokemon in existence.

"Zapdos use Discharge!"

"Dodge then use Air Slash!"

Pidgeot somehow dodged the Discharge and used Air Slash.

"USE AERIAL ACE!" They both shouted. It was then a sky high air battle. Even though Zapdos was part Electric, Pidgeot seems unfazed by it. That's because Pidgeot trained with Pikachu for so long that it could stand its own against even a Zekrom.

"PIDGEOT USE HURRICANE!"

"DISCHARGE NOW ZAPDOS!"

There was then a huge Hurricane and then there was lightning coming out of it that destroyed the Hurricane.

"PIDGEOT USE GIGA IMPACT!"

Pidgeot slammed into Zapdos before it had enough time to react. Zapdos then fell to the ground unconscious.

"Zapdos is unable to battle! Pidgeot wins!"

* * *

"I AM TOTALLY GOING TO USE THAT MOVE IN MY NEXT CONTEST!" Shouted Dawn.

"IT'S MY MOVE DAWN!" Shouted May.

"Do either of your Pokemon know Hurricane?" Asked Gary.

"…"

"Togekiss can learn it can't she?"

"No. Togekiss doesn't learn that move under normal cicumstances." Said Gary.

"What if Ash trained me how to use it?"

"Then maybe. It's a powerful move that can knock your opponent out instantly. It's dangerous so be careful if you plan on learning it."

* * *

"Three of your Pokemon are down Tobias! Three more to go!"

"It won't be easy though Ash. These three will make the previous three look like Magikarps!"

"Return Pidgeot, you did amazing. Then BRING IT!"

* * *

**Okay, this was a very short chapter and as I said in the beginning, if you had a problem with Ash's Pokemon being overpowered, I'm sorry. It's just how this story goes. And remember, it's a FANFICTION. I can do whatever I want. But, I'm not a fan of stories that have coordinators beating trainers, like Ash, or even come close to beating him. Like May beating him. Stories are still good but I just don't like that but as I just said, it's a FANFICTION so the author can do whatever they want. Anyways, sorry for taking a while on this chapter. Been so busy. Homework, Thanksgiving weekend, and the best news, Pokemon Y FTW! Anyways, despite the short chapter, thank you for reading and feedback is always appreciated.**


	12. Pokemon Master

**WARNING: I made Ash's Pokemon extremely overpowered. If you don't like it then you'll just have to deal with it.**

* * *

_"Three of your Pokemon are down Tobias! Three more to go!"_

_"It won't be easy though Ash. These three will make the previous three look like Magikarps!"_

_"Return Pidgeot, you did amazing. Then BRING IT!" _

* * *

"Go now Cresselia!"

"Go now my friend! VENUSAUR!"

* * *

May's Venusaur's Pokeball started shaking a bit.

"Venusaur…I still remember when Ash caught it in a hidden village in Kanto. Bulbasaur was protecting the Pokemon their before it decided to join Ash." Said Misty.

"That sounds like when Ash caught Turtwig." Said Dawn.

* * *

"Cresselia use Psycho Cut!"

"Venusaur Counter with Razor Leaf!"

"Cresselia use Aurora Beam!"

"Razor Leaf once again!"

"Cresselia use Future Sight!"

"While its guard is lowered use Solarbeam!"

Solar Beam charged instantly and did severe damage to Cresselia.

"Cresselia use Moonlight!"

"Solarbeam."

In an instant Cresselia was hit before Moonlight took effect.

"Cresselia hang on! Use Psychic!"

Cresselia was then lifting Venusaur up in the air.

Ash gritted his teeth. Cresselia blocked Venusaur from attacking. He knew Venusaur stood no chance against this attack.

"SLAM IT IN THE GROUND!"

Cresselia did just that.

"VENUSAUR!"

The smoke cleared and showed a heavily injured Venusaur.

"Venusaur! Are you okay?"

"Venu…"

"Let's get them back!" Ash was angry. His Pokemon for the first time ever, had trickles of blood running down its body.

"Venusaur use Solarbeam!"

"Dodge!"

"Don't let it!"

Ash had learned to never let his anger get the best of him so even though it seemed like he was yelling commands out of anger, he actually knew what he was doing.

Venusaur's Solarbeam hit Cresselia knocking it on the ground.

"Quick! Frenzy Plant!"

The attack then hit Cresselia, knocking it out.

"Cresselia is unable to battle! Venusaur wins!"

* * *

"That power…incredible!" Said an astounded Gary.

"Who would've thought Ash could defeat these legendary's so easily?" Said Tracey.

"I wonder what else Tobias has?"

* * *

"I had enough games Ash! Go Keldeo!"

"That's awesome! But it won't beat Blastoise!"

* * *

"Blastoise! I remember when it caused problems when it was part of the Squirtle Squad!" Said Misty.

"But I've never seen Ash with a Squirtle before…" Said Dawn.

"That's because it left to be a part of the Squirtle firefighters." Said Brock.

* * *

"Hydro Pump Keldeo!"

"You too Blastoise!"

The two water collided and with the sun, there was a rainbow.

* * *

"THAT'S SO PRETTY! Wartortle and I are going to get started on a contest move like that!" Shouted May.

"Not if Piplup and I learn it first!" Said Dawn.

"Umm, Gary? Aren't you going to go say something that can stop them both?" Asked Brock.

"There isn't. Both of their Pokemon know Hydro Pump. But if they want it like Ash and Tobias's Hydro Pump, well it's going to take a loooooooong time 'till that happens." Explained Gary, which made both coordinators slightly disappointed. Even Drew was a bit disappointed.

* * *

"Go now! Sacred Sword with Double Kick!"

"Blastoise lets go and use double Focus Punch!"

It was pretty much a close combat fight, like Primeape and Blaziken's fight just with more power. Both Pokemon getting lots of hits on each other.

"BLAAAST!"

"KELDE!"

"Blastoise Skull Bash!"

"Close Combat Keldeo!"

"Double Focus Punch!"

"Sacred Sword plus Close Combat!"

The close fight just kept going and soon both Pokemon were tired.

"We're not losing! Keldeo use your best Sacred Sword!"

"You use your best Skull Bash Blastoise!"

The two Pokemon collided and one was knocked out…

"Keldeo is unable to battle! Blastoise wins!"

"Thank you Keldeo. Return."

"You were amazing Blastoise. Just let him finish the rest."

* * *

"Blastoise sure has come a long way since the Battle Frontier." Said May who was looking at the panting Blastoise that was called back into its Pokeball.

"Ash has also come a long way. Look at him, defeating legendary Pokemon without losing one of his own." Said Brock.

"Yes. He's definitely much stronger since I faced him in Hoenn."

Everyone turned to the voices.

"Mom! Dad!" Shouted Max. May and Max ran up to their parents. "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to cheer you on Max, we were here the whole time but we felt you would probably want to get far on your own. I'm sorry we didn't meet with you earlier when you lost. We got caught up in something." Explained Caroline.

"Oh…"

"Listen Max, you have to lose at some point. No one can get far without losing." Said Norman.

"I guess…"

"And besides, you lost to Ash. The most powerful trainer ever."

"Dad, he didn't win the tournament yet!"

"You think he won't? He has all of his Pokemon as his opponent has 1!"

"True…"

* * *

"Go now! Burn this stadium Entei!"

"Entei? Perfect. I CHOOSE YOU! CHARIZARD!"

When Entei appeared the stadium just went in flames but when Charizard appeared, it put Entei's flames and heat to shame.

* * *

"Such…Power!" Shouted Dawn.

"Incredible…I remember when we found Charmander. Abandoned and now look at it!" Said Brock.

"Its power has definitely improved since the Decolora!" Said Iris.

* * *

"This is it! Let's end this tournament now Charizard!"

"Entei use Flamethrower!"

"Counter with your own!"

Charizard and Entei's Flamethrower collided, but soon Charizard's Flamethrower overpowered Entei's Flamethrower.

"Entei! Use Eruption!"

"Dodge!"

Charizard dodged the Eruption at lightning speed.

"Entei use Extrasensory!"

"Dodge then go for a Seismic Toss!"

Charizard flew into the sky then came back down, grabbed Entei and flew back up. Everyone was surprised that a Charizard is able to lift an Entei so easily.

"Entei use Fire Fang to get out of it!"

Entei did that but that did nothing to Charizard.

"NOW CHARIZARD!"

Charizard sent Entei flying to the ground at a great speed. Entei then stood up injured.

"It's time we end this! CHARIZARD USE BLAST BURN!"

"FIRE BLAST ENTEI!"

The stadium lit up with incredible fire. When it died down, the results were in.

"E-E-Entei is unable to battle! Charizard wins! ASH KETCHUM WINS!"

The crowd has never been louder.

Ash smiled. His dream had been achieved. And he had his friends support. Ash went up to Charizard and stroke its neck.

"Thank you Charizard."

Ash was then approached by Charles Goodshow and the champions of all regions.

"I knew it was a good idea to invite you Ash. Congratulations! You are now the new Pokemon Master!"

"Thank you so much, but…I will like to give the title to Tobias."

"What!?" Shouted the champion and everyone else."

"Charles, I'm sure you know." Charles smiled and nodded. Ash nodded back, looked at Pikachu and then Charizard. He jumped on Charizard and flew off.

The champions and everyone looked at Charles for an answer.

"He hates the media."

* * *

Ash landed in a port near the Pokemon League. He then switched his Pokemon. His team was now Pikachu, Meowth, Lucario, Sceptile but he kept his Charizard and Venusaur. Ash put on his cloak he had at the very beginning. No one knew who he was under the cloak. He then walked up to a man sitting with a cigar.

"Haruba, I told you to stop smoking."

"Sorry Satoshi." Haruba, the sailor tossed the cigar in a nearby trash can. "You were impressive today."

"Thanks. Now let's go to Renbow Island."

"Got it."

The two then jumped on a ship. While the two were getting things set up, they didn't notice some other people sneak on board.

When the ship took off, Ash and Lucario suddenly felt aura's of others.

**_'Master, they're here…'_**

_'Damn it! I'm going to toss each one of them into the ocean!'_

**_'Master…'_**

_'Alright I won't, but I will make Haruba turn this ship back!'_

Ash went up to a crate. Ash then punched the crate, destroying it and scaring everyone in it, which was Brock, Misty, May, Max, Tracey, Gary, Drew, Dawn, Iris and Cilan. They all looked up to see a furious Ash.

"Hi Ash…" Said Dawn.

"What the fuck are you all doing here?" They all winced at a language they never heard him use. Sure he made Misty tell them a speech but hearing it out of his mouth was different.

"Are you annoying idiots going to answer!? Meowth, go tell Haruba to stop the ship. Lucario go with him." Ash then turned back to his 'friends.' "I'll ask again. What the fuck are all of you doing?"

"We…" Started Dawn. "We didn't want to lose you! May told us you were going to leave! And we didn't want you to go! Not again! So we followed you on Charizard but you disappeared. And then Satoshi appeared. Me and Misty recognized you and sneaked on board."

"Why did I tell you that I was leaving bitch?" Ash said looking at May. They then realized that this was the first time Ash was really furious, but they didn't know why.

"Ash, let us go with you! We swear on our life we won't tell anyone about this region!" Said Brock.

"I don't care. I'm going to turn this boat around."

"If you make us leave I'll tell everyone where you are!" Shouted Gary.

"You don't know where I'm going."

"Or do I? Remember, I am Professor Gary Oak, association with the PLA. And if I'm right, Renbow Island is in the-"

"FUCK OFF WILL YOU!?"

Everyone looked at Ash, well with wide eyes.

"THIS REGION IS MY NEW HOME! AND I DON'T WANT IT TO GET DESTROYED BECAUSE OF SOME IDIOTS!"

"But Ash! We're not idiots! Don't you trust me!? We were practically brothers Ash! You can trust me! You can trust all of us! Come on Ash!"

"I trust you Gary. Misty, Brock, Tracey. Dawn. Iris. Cilan. Just not those three."

"How come you can't trust me!?" Shouted Max.

"Because of your behaviour in our battle. You don't care for your Pokémon's safety. So I don't trust you attacking the regions Pokemon."

May was hurt. Ash really didn't trust her anymore. Drew didn't care.

"Then we'll leave Drew behind."

"What!? No! We are NOT leaving my boyfriend behind!"

"Ash, come on! Aren't we practically brother and sister? Remember what you said 10 years ago?"

"…Fine. But I swear, if any one of you harm this region and its habitants, you will be dead as fast as Giovanni."

Ash's eyes were an ice blue colour as he said this, which scared everyone, even Drew.

"Deal Ashy boy!" Said Gary.

"Never. Call. Me. That." Said Ash, his eyes causing Gary to step back.

Ash went up to Haruba.

"Keep going. Don't worry, if these fools hurt the region, they will be dead within seconds."

"Alright Satoshi. Let's go! Next stop! Oblivia Region Renbow Island!" Shouted Haruba.

Everyone were at the rails of the boat and soon they saw a giant tornado. Everyone started panicking.

"Ash! You got to do something!" Shouted Dawn.

"Just sit your asses down and watch!"

Everyone did that but still completely terrified.

The ship then made contact with the Tornado and was flown in the air. Everyone closed their eyes and screamed. Soon everything started shaking and they opened their eyes when they heard Haruba say;

"OBLIVIA REGION IN VIEW!"

They then saw some beautiful islands with a lot of Pokemon roaming around. While everyone was aweing at the region, Ash had one thought as Pikachu and Meowth jumped on his shoulders and Lucario stood next to him.

_'I'm home…'_

* * *

**FINI! My first completed story! This was really fun to write! I know that this idea is pretty overused, the whole 'Ash gets betrayed, reunites at a tournament' but I think I changed it up a bit...but don't worry, there is a sequel that will be released when I actually finish writing the story. Estimated time would be around 2014 but with school and Pokemon Y, I kind of doubt it. Anyways, thank you so much for reading this story, feedback is always appreciated and make sure to watch out for Deadly Pranks as I will resume it. I also have decided not to include Pokemon in the story because it seems like it would be a bit more interesting without Pokemon. So see you guys for Deadly Pranks and also around early 2014, or sometime in 2014, look out for Infinite Battle's sequel, Oblivia Battles!**


End file.
